Forced Together
by Blue-Vial
Summary: A story of love...hate....and people being jerks. When two greaser gangs are forced to share a common interest, thier friends, will they learn to get along with each other or will Darry be driven up the wall?
1. Rumble in the East

**Hey everyone, this is my first fic and I hope you like it. Flames and all opinions welcome. I just hope you like it as much as I like writing it. **

**Disc: I SHOULD own the rights for Darry and Steve but oh well. I don't. I do own all of the girls and characters you don't know. **

* * *

Lighting up a cigarette, she threw away the old one. The ash burned bright for a second before giving in to the complete darkness. That was Mel on my left. Laurel Michaels, Johanna Steele, Emily Carpenter, Becca Earnheart all stayed on my right. The five of them stood behind me, metaphorically of course. The lot of us had too much pride to stand behind anyone literally. A rough lookin' bunch when we wanted to be. Which was just when we were drunk or trying to flirt our way out of a parkin' ticket. Surveying the so-called competition, I couldn't help but smirk. A cute group of 8 or so boys. Greasers. Total greasers if not JDs or hoods. Nah, they didn't have the sleazy look that hoods usually get.

"It's gonna be dawn before they get here."

Sometimes Mel couldn't help wisecracking. I smiled back at her and out of the corner of my eye saw Johanna rubbing her arms frantically. I rolled my eyes and growled at her,

"Why didn't you bring a jacket?"

She put her arms down hurriedly and crossed her arms,

"No one's s'posed to be cold at a rumble."

She did have a point there. If those two chicks would just show up already we wouldn't be standing here in the cold. Luckily, those boys over there didn't look too ready to get this party started. In fact they looked a little, too relaxed. Like they were all drunk or something. But I could tell they weren't since I've had a lot of experience with drunks. Well, then there was the rough looking one on the far right. His bright blonde hair looked almost unnatural against his tough-guy look. I noticed him constantly cracking his knuckles sort of impatiently. He stepped forward and opened his mouth to say something but another voice distracted me.

"We're here. We're here."

'Bout freakin' time those two showed up. Jaylena and Ariel ran up panting and sweating like crazy. They tried to say a whole paragraph but the only things I got from it was that their car tire was shredded. Oh, well at least they got here. The excitement around began to rise as the boys hopped to their feet and approached us. Us group of girls don't really have a leader, so we take turns. I looked around at them to see which one would be jumping to the middle to start this thing. But, surprisingly, no one took it so I shrugged and stood in the middle, than I saw why. This tall broad shouldered hunk of a man was standing in front of my staring holes through me. Looking him up or down I smiled. He was drop dead gorgeous and looked tough as nails. His hair wasn't greased like the rest of his buddies but was soft and brown instead.

"Thanks, guys. I love you, too."

I called back to them, getting a chuckle even from the guys facing us. Turning my head, I saw that one tall muscular cute greaser with slick black hair and a chipped tooth was trying to feel up Laurel. She slugged him a good one in the jaw and the rumble was on was on. The handsome one in front of me took a few roundhouse punches aimed low. The second one cracked a few ribs but I responded politely with an uppercut to the jaw. I could see blood flowing in his mouth when I started giving him a barrage to the side of the face. He bashed a hard punch to my gut and I could swear his fists were steel plated. He pulled back for another hit but something stopped him,

"DARRY!"

A voice called and we both turned to see Emily taking down some young 14 or 15 year old kid. The big guy ran over to the kid while I scrambled up. He almost made it over to the kid when I threw myself on his back. With the unexpected 100-some pounds on his back, he fell backwards and unfortunately, right on top of me. The tall greasy haired kid, who'd started this, ran up, grabbed Emily, and wrenched her off by her shirt. Wriggling out from under the Darrel guy, I made my way over to the big towheaded guy who seemed to be enjoying taking a shot at Jaylena. Kicking him in the knees, I gave him a good crack across the head.

"Holy CRAP!"

Some little dark kid had launched himself on my back and was trying to strangle me. There wasn't too much for me to do being facedown in the mud and all. Feeling the weight being lifted off, I stood up and kicked him a couple of times. For a second all the fighting stopped and everyone just stared at each other. Darry was running around shouting for something,

"Sodapop! Soda!"

The blonde kid's eyes got wide,

"S-Soda's missing?"

A needle seemed to poke through my stomach that urged me to count everyone.

"Guys, where's Mel?"

All of us looked around frantically until this drunk guy on the other side pointed out,

"Is it just me or is my car gone?"

We all stood there thinking. Mel's missing, some guy's missing, and some guy's car is missing. Coincidence? I think not. Sighing, I took one last look at the guys and headed back to my car. Mel usually crashed at my place when she couldn't go home so I might as well look there. As the rest of the girls hopped over the top of my door, Laurel commented,

"Cute guys, ain't they?"

I smirked back at her and nodded.

"Mel's probably getting her piece of the pie, if you know what I mean."

Emily said, suggestively. Becca put her in a headlock,

"Woman, we _all_ know what you mean."

We laughed and started down South. I wasn't too used to the East side of town, bein' from the South side and all.

Sure enough, the bedroom light was on and the curtains were shut in my decent house. All five of us exchanged unsurprised glances before heading inside. Ariel and Jaylena had headed back to—somewhere. They usually just disappear without telling anyone. Who knows what they're doing. Johanna threw the door open and shouted,

"Honey, we're home."

I heard a few curse words come from the bedroom and folded my arms impatiently. Surprise, surprise, Mel came out looking like a deer in headlights and so did the kid that followed her. That must be the Sodapop everyone was looking for.

"Jess, um, you see I—."

I motioned my head to the door,

"Kid, I'm takin' you back before those friends of yours think I kidnapped you."

The two of them looked at each other worriedly,

"I'm coming to."

"Suit yourself, Mel."

"And, I want all of you to come, too. There's something I need to tell you."


	2. Some Words Hit Home

**Hoo boy, what's going to happen next! I guess you'll have to read to find out...**

**Disc: Own the girls, not the guys. **

* * *

One hand combed my blonde-brown hair while the other seemed fixated with absently smoothing all the folds out of my oversized striped lounging shirt. Chewing constantly on my past stale gum, I looked up at them. Mel sat half on Sodapop's lap holding his hand. She had a sorrowful look on her face as she observed our individual reactions.

"Pregnant."

I mimicked unconciously. My accenuation of the word only seemed to increase the level of depression among us. Darrel stared at me for a second like I was to blame for this. God, that hunk of love hated me.

"How the _hell_ did this happen, Soda?"

Noticing his tone, it struck me as a disbelief with a touch of rage. Soda stared at his shoeless foot for a second,

"I dunno. I just wasn't thinking. Everything just sorta happened,"

He smiled at Mel,

"again, and again, and again."

Darrel shot him a look that could melt steel and Soda went back to staring at his foot. The screen door gave a sqeak that reminded me of my lovely headache. Some blonde kid strolled in looking content before seeing the intervention-like meeting of everyone.

"H-hey, guys. What's g-going on?"

Putting on a sarcastic smile, I answered his question,

"Your brother got Mel pregnant."

Before I'd finished the sentence, Darrel was on his feet and yelling at me,

"Don't you _even_ try to blame this on Ponyboy!"

Completely unaffected, I replied lamely,

"Who am I supposed to blame? You?"

For the billionth time since I'd got there, he glared at me,

"What about your friend?"

Emily, who'd been sitting rather quietly in the back, now stood up,

"We are blaming her. After all, it does take two to tango. Or make a baby in this…er…prediciment."

The lug huffed and sat back down in his arm chair. Sodapop looked more embarrased than if he'd been deprived of his pants in the middle of a school assembly.

"Pregnant."

Ponyboy was apparantly just processing the information. Laurel asked rather judgementally,

"Wait, so how long have you known each other?"

Mel took a glance at Soda before answering,

"Well, we met in school. Before Soda dropped out. We've been going out ever since."

I could just tell Darrel was getting seriously ticked,

"So, you two've been going out for a year and some and the first time I know this is when she's pregnant! And I suppose you've known all about this?"

He'd wheeled on that cute greaser that worked down at the DX. Darrel obviously wasn't too fond of him in general. The cute greaser started blushing and tried to stare Darrel in the eyes but his gaze was, instead, forced to the ground,

"Yup."

"Pregnant."

Ponyboy repeated, still not having moved from that spot. Darrel started pacing around the room, Johanna and Laurel scrambling out of his way.

"Oh, I don't believe this. My own brother!"

This was about to get interesting.

"Your brother! You know, the least you could do is be supportive."

I wasn't aware I was on my feet until I noticed him in my face,

"Look, I don't even want trash like you in my house."

So, this was how that big lump of clay wanted to play,

"Trash like me throws out leftovers cleaner than you."

Noticing him crack his knuckles and clench his jaw, the cracked ribs came to my mind. Hey, I'll fight him. I'll give him hell, too. The previously drunk greaser got in between the two of us and tried to push Darrel back. Big rock didn't budge. Mel's boyfriend asked sadly,

"Darry, please. Don't fight with her."

Darry considered the plea for a second before sitting down. For a couple of minutes, there was an incredibly awkward silence. God, that gorgeous troll sure did hate me.

"Sodapop, I want to talk to you,"

His tone was hard and cold and for a second, I felt sorry for the kid.

"alone."

He added glaring at me.


	3. Eased Tension

**I'm baaaaack. Yes, you asked for it. An update! Hope you like it. **

** Q's: The girls are all greasers. Jeans, switches, and Kools 100.**

**The girls only meet the guys in the below chapter. **

**Disc: I own allllll the girls and people you don't know are there any? **

* * *

We all filed outside on Darrel's strong order. He was not in the mood to be argued with right now. Lighting a weed, I leaned against my car, a '55 corvette roadster. She was my baby. Listening to the random talk from the other side of the fenced-in yard, I heard the towheaded kid tell the mickey mouse guy and Ponyboy,

"You know, Soda shoulda just turned to that sweet lookin' chickadee over there and said 'no thanks, chick but I got a life to get through.'"

Ponyboy's got wide as he stared at the guy,

"Dal, Soda would never do that."

"And if he did, I'd kick that kid's ass straight outta here."

Everyone turned to me as if on cue. Did I actually say that out loud? Aw, crap. The 'Dal' guy walked towards me cockily,

"You touch Sodapop Curtis and I will rearrange your internal organs."

He turned around as if the discussion was over with his last words. Pfft.

"I'd like to see you try, kid."

I shouldn'tve called him kid…he was taller than me. Probably younger though. Ha! What am I talking about? Everyone's taller than me. His eyes turned to solid stone as he glared at me and blew smoke right into my face. As a reflex, I socked him in the stomach. Like it was a reflex on his part, he gave me a solid crack on the jaw. Laurel was standing right behind me holding my right shoulder to make sure I didn't start something stu---even more stupid. She leaned next to my ear and whispered,

"Dallas. Dallas Winston."

I smiled at his back and asked, marking how my jaw was almost numb,

"So, you're the famous Dallas Winston with the longest record in Tulsa."

He turned around again and gave me a smirk. Winking, he turned back to Ponyboy and the Mickey kid.

"That's incredible. I haven't seen anyone take a hit from ol' Dally like that."

It was the Mickey guy come over. I just smiled proudly and hoped a bruise didn't form on my chin.

"Two-Bit."

He held out his hand and I shook it willingly,

"Jess O'Malley."

The cute greaser also managed his way over,

"Steve. Steve Randle."

"I know. You work down at the DX with your buddy in there?"

"Yup, that's me."

All the girls introduced themselves one at a time and I was glad we all knew each other. The door creaked for a second and Sodapop came out looking rather depressed. Immediately, Mel and Ponyboy were next to him.

"Dar just needs some time to think about what he's going to do."

Soda told all of us at once. I shivered from the cold night and opened the door to go back inside. Picking up my jacket from the armchair, I turned around to be too close for comfort with Darrel. He told me in sharp quiet tones,

"I guess you're going to be here more, now."

"I—."

"I'm not going to be nice to you. I'm just not going to throw you out of my household."

"I like--."

"You'd better not push your luck."


	4. A Million and One Sighs

**Yes, yes, yes it's up! Don't maim me ahahhahha. God, talk about peer pressure. Well, it took me awhile but I like it. Hope you do to. **

**Disc: No, I don't own them, I just exploit them mercilessly. Mwahhaha. I do own the girls though and everyone you don't know. **

**

* * *

**  
I wiped my hands on the grease-stained over shirt. It used to be red but now it's almost black from working in it so much. The usual car chatter continued from the rest of the people trying to work.

"Em, did you fix the transmission in the Mustang?"

"Nah, I'm checkin' out the radiator from this Corvair here."

I called to them,

"How did I get stuck with the El Cammy?"

They stopped and laughed at me,

"But…I thought it was your favorite, Jess?"

"Pfft!"

Sarcasm. It makes up half our conversations. I'd been working all morning on this car and almost had the muffler our when someone kicked the platform I was laying on,

"Jess, did Mel evah show up for woick?"

Dammit, Shane. Shane was our boss and he must be the only person in Tulsa with a New York accent. I replied very annoyed,

"No! I haven't seen her since last night."

"Did she mention anyting 'bout not comin' to woick?"

"Did I tell you anything about her not coming to work!"

I said, getting rather annoyed.

"No…"

"Than, no."

He walked off silently.

"Jess. PHONE!"

Johanna called way from the back room. Wiping my hands again, I grumbled and got out from under the greasy car. The bright lights hurt my eyes as I shuffled over there.

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Yeah, it's me. Mel?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you? Shane's gonna blow a fuse here soon."

There was a bit of a silence. I was glad since I had a blistering headache and didn't get any sleep last night.

"I'm with Soda."

"If you say you're in Mexico, I'm gonna shoot you."

"Thanks, I love you, too. No, I'm at his house."

"And?"

"My car died."

"And?"

"And can you pick me up?"

"Is the oaf there?"

"Darry, umm. Yeah."

"sigh Fine, but if he starts waving a shot gun, I'm outta there."

"Don't worry, there's no bullets in it."

I prayed that was sarcasm. Grabbing my car keys from my back pocket I yelled to Shane,

"I'm gonna pick up Mel. Be right back."

He probably didn't hear me but oh well. He'd figure it out soon enough. Starting up the engine, I pulled out of the driveway and headed for Darrel's house.

For being a working greaser, he had a pretty nice house. Mel's car was parked in the driveway, smoking. Not wanting to go inside, I popped the hood and a flurry of stem flew up into my face. Turning around hurriedly, I smelt something burning and looked down to see I had burned my hand pretty good.

"Fucking, son of a freaking a."

I continued to curse in the driveway until the pain from my hand and the tears from the steam dulled. DAMN! Ouch…I closed the hood and clambered up to the porch.

Sighing one last time, I knocked on the door. Darrel opened the door looking first worried than sternly annoyed. I guess he doesn't work on Saturdays.

"What do you want?"

"Mel. Is she here?"

He stood silently for a second before opening the door just enough.

"Come in."

Wow, that was the most uninviting welcome I have ever heard. He went back to his armchair and violently snapped the newspaper into a holding position. I stood for a second wondering where exactly Mel would be. Probably in Soda's bedroom. Ha. Entering the hall, I knocked on the first door to my left and stuck my head in. Ponyboy and a dark kid who looked the same age as Ponyboy looked at me. The kid looked me up and down rather cautiously and once he turned his head and revealed a deep scar on his cheek.

"Nice mark, kid."

His eyes fell down to the floor as his right hand absently traced over the scar. Strangely, his dark brown eyes went out of focus and he started to quiver. Ponyboy shook him hurriedly,

"Johnny! Snap out of it."

The kid looked up at me and blushed. Ponyboy looked at me quizzically. I asked quickly,

"Soda's--?"

"Next door."

I nodded and closed the door slowly. Weird kid. Trying the next door, Soda and Mel were sitting next to each other on the bed. She looked up at me,

"Couple minutes."

I grumbled and shut the door. I guess there was nothing to do but…ugh….talk to Darrel. Sitting on the couch across from him, I remembered the hole in my hand,

"You got any ice."

He looked over his newspaper for a split second,

"Fridge."

Sighing, I walked to the fridge and looked for some ice. Grabbing some with my left hand, I spun around looking for something to put it in. It was getting reeeeeally cold before I threw open the drawer and grabbed a wash cloth. The ice felt great on my burned hand. Walking back into the living room, I noticed Darrel shaking his head. Mel and Sodapop walked out of his room holding hands.

"Long time, no see."

I mumbled to them. Mel glared at me before kissing Sodapop and followed me out.

"Is there any particular reason, Darrel wants to maim me?"

I asked to stop the awkward silence.

"I dunno, he might have a crush on you."

I laughed and threw the empty cigarette box over the top of my car.


	5. What the Hell!

**Not in the mood. Hope you like it.**

**Disc: I own everyone you don't know.  
**

* * *

Thank god it was Sunday. For me, my weekend started on Sunday and I loved it. I leaned back happily on the soft pillow when the door slammed,

"Hey, Jess."

Knowing I wouldn't get any sleep with those girls around, I shrugged and hopped up, meeting them in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys. What's goin' on?"

Laurel put on her most mischievious grin,

"Just got back from Mc's. Picked up a few goodies."

My hand flew to my heart and a fake gasp came out,

"And you didn't take _moi_? I'm almost insulted."

Mc's was this big store with lots of switches, candy bars, and smokes that's owned by a really old guy who's asleep more than half the time. I'm telling you, Laurel couldn't stop stealin' things to save her life.

"Maybe if we could wake you up. You're like a lifeless log when you're asleep."

Johanna called from the kitchen. Emily asked, flicking on the TV,

"What are you guys gonna do tonight?"

Same thing I do most weekends,

"I'm gonna head to the bar and get hammered. I'm still tryin' to see what the farthest place I can wake up in is."

Mel brought up the very good point,

"Just let Bec drive. You'll probably wake up in India."

Ain't that the truth,

"Are you kidding me? She shouldn't be allowed to drive when she's sober!"

Later that Night

I pulled up to the brightly lit bar. You could hear all kinds of voices coming from the building. It was a kind of run-down place that a Soc wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. Fine with me.

"How much you bring?"

Bec asked lighting a cigarette. I wondered sometimes how she could light a lighter with all that alcohol in her system. You'd think she'd burst into flames. She was my drinking buddy and I never went drinking without her. Fumbling through my jean pocket,

"20 bucks."

She nodded, approving. We walked into the crowded rowdy building full of soused cowboys and rough rednecks. Most of the chatter stopped as a lot of them turned to look at us. By now, Mick the bartender knew us pretty well. I slapped the twenty down and he turned to fill the glasses. The chatter in the background continued as Mick put down our first glasses of tall light brown beer.

"Cheers."

I held up my glass to Becca.

"Cheers!"

She touched her glass to mine and we both downed half our drinks at once.

Uggggggggh. My left hand reached over to the nightstand and groped around for the Asprin I keep up there just in case. To my surprise, it wasn't there. I rubbed my eyes and forehead and groaned. This was most definitely the worst part of drinking. It hurt to try and remember what I did last night. Heck, it hurt to try and remember my name. Sitting up, I wondered how awful I could possibly look. The bedsprings creaked and I groaned once again. Looking over at the stand next to the bed, I was thoroughly confused. I recognized none of the items placed there. Once again, those bedsprings sqeaked and I realized…that wasn't me.

Groaning, I thought of the worst person it could possibly be and turned around.

…

Darrel was lying opposite me, rubbing his eyes.

"Darrel."

"Yes?"

"What, praytell, am I doing in your bed?"

There was a sort of awkward silence and I could only imagine the possibilities. Ignoring my last question, I asked,

"But, why?"

He sat up and stared at his feet.

"I don't know if you'd understand but I really haven't been…with a woman in awhile."

I stared at him as he got up to put on his pants.

"But…"

"You know with having to take care of Soda and Ponyboy and going to work. I really don't have time."

"So, you saw the oppurtunity and took it?"

"No! You…came on to me."

I snorted. Sounds about right.

"And you can't say no to a 19 year old drunk woman?"

"Well, like I said…I haven't been with a woman in a long time."

I nodded and proceeded to put on my clothes.

"I-I'm sorry."

He said quietly to my back. Wha--? Darrel Curtis just told me, me! he was sorry. I mumbled something inaudible back and looked around for my jacket. He stood up and grabbed his shirt from the floor,

"I am. I'm actually sorry. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you like that."

It was strange to see him like this. Usually, he's cursing at my back and insulting me this is weird. I opened the door and Two-Bit was lying on the couch,

"So, that's the lucky lady who satisfyed our boy last night. How weird it happens to be Darry's public enemy number 1."

I could feel myself blushing as I shifted uncomfortably. Soda poked his head out the kitchen as he was cooking something green. He whisteled and smiled his trademark smile. Dallas took little notice of me. I walked quickly to the screen door and Darry caught my arm,

"Can I…see you again?"

I thought,

"Lemme think about it."


	6. The Death of Me

**Sorrysorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry****sorry! I haven't updated in forever. But by looking at all the fabulous reviews and lovely things you people say about this story brought me back. I wuv you guys -gives group hug- Yes, I almost died, Sami. -tear- But I'm back and I hope you like it!**

**Disc: I own the ladies and all the creepy peoples you don't want to know.**

* * *

God, what was I doing? I had just…spent the night with Darry and did who knows what. Observing the terrible parking job I did, I put the keys into the ignition. Drinking was going to be the death of me… 

Music threatened to blow out my speakers as I pulled into my car-packed driveway. This, unfortunately, didn't aid to my hangover. Dragging my feet inside, the usual people I didn't even know were wrestling on the floor of my house.

"Children, please turn down that noise!"

I mumbled at the girls on the couch.

"WHAT?" Emily screamed, "I COULDN'T HEAR YOU, THE MUSIC'S TOO LOUD."

"I SAID TURN THE FRICKEN' NOISE DOWN!"

Uggggggh, my head…

Bec leaned over the counter,

"Hangover, Jess?"

I nodded painfully as she tossed me a beer. Unwittingly, I opened it.

"Yeah, I got me a nasty one."

Johanna poked her head over the back of the couch,

"So, what's the amazing drinking story this time, guys."

"Yeah, did you wind up drinking margaritas in Mexico?"

"Or dancing with leprechauns in a stolen car?"

Uh-oh. Becca proudly smiled,

"I got kicked outta three Dairy Queens and one Donut Shop for table dancing. And let's just say I'm not allowed to use the shopping carts at Mick's anymore."

Heh. How she wasn't kicked outta every place in Tulsa was a mystery to me. Laurel took a drag on her weed and looked towards me,

"And where you you, missy?"

Craaaaaap.

"Nowhere." I said hurriedly turning around but Bec caught my arm,

"You haven't been 'nowhere' on a night you were drunk since Freshmen year."

"Yeah, Jess, tell us where you were."

"Heeeeey, about your fifth round, you started going on and on about someone. But who was it? Hmmmm."

I pushed her into the couch,

"Shut up, Becca."

At that moment, Mel walked through the door. Whenever she disappeared, we assumed she was with Sodapop.

"Hey, guys. What's goin' on?"

Emily volunteered,

"We're tryin' to find out where Jess was last night."

My eyes grew wide as I realized that Sodapop probably told her. She threw her jacket on the couch,

"Ohhhhh, she was with _Darry_ last night."

I covered my eyes. IF I CAN'T SEE THEM, THEY CAN'T SEE ME!

"Noooooooooooooooooooo."

All of them said tauntingly as they whirled around to look at me.

"Dammit, Mel!"

I yelled towards her. She smiled childishly,

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

Then the questions started,

"I see you softened him up, the good way."

"He good in bed?"

"Gentle or rough?"

"Does Ponyboy have a girlfriend?"

"I DON'T KNOW," I shouted at them, "I was drunk, remember? And it probably won't ever happen again, so just shaddup will ya'."

As if they were all one person, they gave me the same disbelieving glance,

"Suuuuuuure, Jess."

I could feel my face as red as a beet. Emily sat on the couch and asked,

"Ok, ok, ok. What did he say after it was over?"

Running my hands through my hair, I responded,

"I dunno. All this apoligizing stuff. He kept saying he was sorry for taking advantage of me."

"Gentle."

They all said in unison. I swear I was gonna throw them all out. Why were they focusing on me?

"Grill her! She violated a fricken' shopping cart!"

Bec shrugged and took another sip of beer,

"Yeah, but it doesn't compare to getting laid by your worst enemy."

"It's not like I _planned _it."

Ignoring my last comment, Johanna wondered,

"Well, now it's the question of does he love you or was he just looking for someone easy?"

KLUNK! My shoe thwocked her head. Turning to Mel, I glared at her and mouthed 'I hate you'. Laurel asked, taking her shoes off,

"Did he say he was gonna see you again?"

"Umm…yeah. He asked if he could see me again."

The five of them exchanged glances.

"He loves you."

"Get out."

I said grumpily, turning even more red. Bec patted my shoulder,

"You've got yourself a legitimate husband."

"That's a big word for you, Bec."

I said under my breath. Unfortunately, she heard and socked me in the ribs. I gave her a swift kick to the shin and she started hopping around,

"Oooooh, I'm sore there!"

Ha! Payback.

"You like him, Jess?"

Emily said lying down. Everyone stared at me,

"I—dunno. He's a nice guy and he's good-lookin'. I, I guess I do."

"Then you should go out with him!"

Em told me as if she knew exactly what to say.

"Should I?"

Everyone nodded. Sigh, I guess I could.


	7. Not My Boyfriend

**-Rises from grave- duhn duhn duh duhn DUHN! IT'S ALIVE! yes,yes,yes I have escaped the bounds of MySpace long enough to churn out another chapter. I am hoping it is as good as the previous. I like it. I'm going to try an update more than once every six months. Hopefully less. I love this.**

**Disclaimer: I AM GOD of the figments of my imagination. No, no none of the good looking guys belong to me. -Shucks- I own everyone you don't know.  
**

* * *

No,no,no,no,no.

I was definitely delirious from my hangover. I do _not_ like Darrel Curtis. I did _not_ mean to sleep with him. I am _not _going to see him again. Delirious. I always say the stupidest things under pressure. I hate pressure. Pouting, I held the cold beer to my still-pounding forehead in between drinks. God, what the hell was I thinking? Moreover, what the hell was he thinking? Was he trying to renact the current Sodapop-Mel scene or just trying to get something to blackmail me with? Most of the girls had gone to work or out thieving or whatever. The lot of us had a weird work schedule since my weekend was Sunday and Monday and the rest of the girls got Monday and Tuesday off.

The silence was perfect for me to nurse my poor head over but was unfortunately broken by the piercing ring of the phone. Wincing in pain, I leaned over the kitchen counter and picked it up. Also trying to light a smoke, I answered,

"'llo?"

"Jess, dat you?"

Crap, it's Shane. This is never good.

"Ya, yeah. S'me."

"Good. Jess, I know dis is yo day off, but it is frickin' chaos down 'ere. Would ya mind comin' in ta work? We'd pay ya."

I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Ya, I'll be a slave for one more day this week."

"Whacha say?"

"Nevermind, I'll come in."

Hanging up, I took a long puff along with a swig of beer. Grabbing my favorite blue handled switch, I flicked it out and pretended to kill myself in the mirror. With a practiced flick of the wrist, I threw the empty beer bottle to the trash can. Slapping myself awake, I put the switch in my back pocket, grabbed my keys and locked the door.

I wasn't even close to the building when the saw the line of cars. Shane wasn't kidding. Cursing I pulled into a empty space and started towards the building. Shit, this, of course, meant I'd be working tomorrow, too. Great, no weekend this week. Well, it was a bad start to a weekend anyway. Walking in the garage, I saw cars in spaces I didn't even know we had. There was very little music, sarcasm, or talking today since everyone's head was stuck inside or under a hood. Peering around the corner, I noticed Johanna wiping her hands on a clean rag and talking to somebody that obviously wasn't Shane.

"Sorry, you might wanna check back at her house, cause she never works Sundays. But, man, if she did, she'd be pissed. She's always grumpy and hungover on Sundays. Heh. You know where she lives? Here, lemme write it down for you…"

I had only assumed she was talking about me, so I started around the corner. As soon as my left foot hit the floor, I pushed off the way I entered and pressed up against the wall. Darrel was standing there waiting for J to finish. Pleading that neither of them saw me, I took the long way around a beat up Chevrolet and proceeded to hide under it.

I saw two pairs of legs to my right, both in jeans,

"Thanks, err…Johanna, right? I'll stop by a little later."

"Yeah, you can call me J. Everyone does. No problem. Anytime, Darry."

The urge to drag her into the door of the Chevy by her feet was hard to push down. Hearing his old clunker drive off, I rolled out more than a little pissed.

"J, why the hell did you give him my address?"

Regarding me, she laughed and only pushed up my temper,

"Well, well, well, look at the tough little greaser hiding from her boyfriend under a car."

I shot her a death glare.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't go around giving my home address around."

She shrugged and wiped her greasy hands again. Out of the corner of my eye, Emily poked her head out,

"Hey, Jess. You're boyfriend stopped by, fyi."

Annoyed, I said back,

"Thank you, Captain Obv—he's not my boyfriend!"

I really felt like taking a wrench to the two of them. I decided against the decision and stuck my own head inside the red Chevy and started working.

Not only was I working on a weekend, but I ended up working longer than I usually would. Despite a break we took to heckle Sodapop once he came over to say 'hi' to Mel, there were virtually no breaks all day. By the end of it, my neck, back, eyes, and hands were paining me. Despite us all walking out of there as if we just got off vacation, we were complaining just the same. As we all just sat in the car, Laurel ventured,

"You chicks got any money?"

Patting my pockets, I pulled out three recipts, four phone numbers, and, alas, five dollars. Eventually, I realized that these were the pants I was out drinking in.

"How about we head over the the theater? I haven't seen a movie in awhile."

Despite the shared soreness, we agreed on a movie. At the time, it wasn't quite dark but after the drive across town the movie had already started. I was never a real big movie fan since I always got the urge to do something illegal in the middle. If the big movie producers in Hollywood wanted an interesting story, they should follow some Tulsa greasers around for 90 minutes. Not having had anything to eat all day, I immediately dug into the popcorn Becca had so graciously bought. Eventually, I made up some well needed sleep but woke up a few minutes later wondering if anyone noticed. Not likely. Everytime we come to a movie everyone gets so involved in it that most of the time I end up being shushed.

Looking around, I see that the theater is really packed. Oddly enough, I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and decide to observe the cars around me a little more closely. Turns out, we were surrounded by amazingly shiny cars, not a scratch on them, expensive. And from what I could tell, brand new. All the people in the cars either had short, clean, well-kept hair or long shiny hair. Being surrounded by Socs, even in their cars, always gave me chills. My fingers drifted to my back pocket of their own accord and began to constantly fiddle with my switch. I tried to become as interested in the plot of the movie as my companions, but I suddenly had the feeling someone was staring at me. Casually looking around, I locked eyes with this red headed Soc with his arm around some girl. Smiling mischieviously, he blew a kiss my way. Asshole thinks he's so slick. I readjusted my sitting position and tried to stare at the movie. A minute later, something hit the back of my head. Irritated, I looked back to see the red head licking his lips and intently staring at me. Taking a piece of popcorn, I chucked it to him. Despite my awful aim, it smacked him in the eye. Seeing him sit up a little straighter made me laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

Laurel had turned around and was looking at me curiously.

"Nothin'."

Judging me, Laurel put her hand in the popcorn bowl and turned back toward the movie. A few minutes later, a voice made me jump outta my skin.

"Hey, babe, it's obvious you're not enjoying this, so how about me an' you go make a little movie of our own."

I whipped my head around only to see the red headed Soc leaning a little too closely to me.

"Ooh, as much fun as that sounds, how about you get lost instead."

He smiled wickedly and reached a hand out to touch my hair. I leaned away so he fell just short and glared at him. Still beaming, he rose from his crouching postion and lifted his self into the back seat of my car. Suggestively, I prodded him just under the ribs with my switch and growled,

"Get your god damned ass outta my car."

Putting his hands up innocently, he smoothly lifted himself out of my car and started back towards his car mumbling incoherently. Boy, do I hate Socs. They think they own the fricken' world. As I was putting my switch away, I noticed all of the girls staring back at me.

"What?"

In turn, they all shook their heads and looked back towards the schmoozy love scene. Up front, I heard Laurel sigh and mutter something about Ponyboy. Smiling, I confronted her,

"What was that, Laurel?"

I had caught here wih a deer-in-the-headlights look,

"Uhh…nothing."

"No, come on. Share with the rest of the class."

"I was just…er…wondering what time it was."

"Really? I could swear you said something like 'I love you, Ponyboy.'"

Even in the nighttime, I could see Laurel blushing furiously and trying to hide it in her long dark hair. The girls chorused in 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

"All right," she yelled, "I like Ponyboy. He's a cute guy and he's really sweet and not like other guys."

In front of them, the credits started to roll on the screen and Johanna started to whine,

"Aww, thanks guys, now I missed the end of the movie."

"Let me take a stab at it," I started, "everyone goes home happy, a little bit richer, and the main character gets the girl."

She pouted, obviously unsatisfied by my prediction. Still, I was prodded by the fact there were Socs everywhere I turned, so I, personally, couldn't wait to get out of there.

"So, where to, ladies?"

Emily asked propping her elbow on my shoulder. From the back, I could feel Mel look at me and slowly go,

"We-ell."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"See, Jess, I told Sodapop I'd drop by his house tonight."

"And?"

"And Soda thought that you should come see Darry."

Suddenly, I was rather annoyed that now everyone was getting involved in my personal life, but I dismissed it with a sigh.

"All right, I'll come over."

Mel giggled and clapped with glee and the image of a five year old came into my head.

"Wow, Jess and Darry, getting along. This I gotta s--."

Before Emily could finish, I was in the middle of an amazingly sharp u-turn and heading the way of the Curtis house.

The girls all filed through the screen door rather noisily. Still standing outside, I sighed and pressed my forehead against the doorframe. Lighting a smoke, I followed the rest of them in. Darry wasn't in the living room or at least I didn't seem him among all the people. Taking a puff, I threw myself down into the armchair. Damn, I was still so sore.

"Get a room, you two!"

I didn't know my eyes were closed until I opened them to see that the room had settled down, save for Mel and Sodapop smooching on the chair across from me. The screen door banged shut and Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally wandered in.

"Hey, Jess. How's it goin'?"

Steve jumped over a set of legs to give me a hearty handshake.

"Pretty damn good, Steve-O. Hows about you?"

"Work was pretty crappy but my day just got a whole lot better…"

"Hey, Jess."

All the eyes in the room turned towards Darry who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen wearing a white muscle shirt and a washcloth over his shoulder. I could feel all the eyes switch to me. The silence was killing me.

"Hey, schnookums."

Since the tension was at a cutting level, the entire room burst out into laughter. Darry just smiled and wiped his hands on the cloth. Steve strangely moved from his place across the room to sitting with his back against my knees; he wasn't laughing. Darry sat in the chair next to mine and sighed. I leaned over and asked,

"You go to work today?"

Leaning back, he replied,

"Nah, I don't work Sundays. But this week, damn, was crazy. I've never roofed so many houses and my back is killing me. Hey, I stopped by the 19 today but you weren't there."

"Oh, I musta just missed you. I was in today."

"Really? Johanna said you didn't work Sundays."

"Usually I don't, but it was so crazy down there they called me in to put in another day."

I noticed him painfully rubbing the back of his neck and sighed,

"Hey, Darry, looks like that back is killing you. Want a back rub?"

All eyes turned to me once again. He gave a half-smiled,

"That'd be great."

After a bit of furniture moving, I finally had enough room to give Darry a back rub. I did find it a little awkward that I was giving Darry a back rub in the middle of his living room with everyone around me. Even I couldn't help but raise my eye brows as he took off his muscle shirt. He was…muscular, very. After a second or two, I realized that I was staring and effectively switched my gaze to somewhere around my shoe.

As Darry lay face down in the couch, I clambered on top of him and began to push my burned, calloused hands into his well-muscled back. It was only then that I realized that my beat up hands might not feel too great, but Darry was not giving any signs he wanted me to stop. I noticed that everytime he would moan, I would blush a little bit. I'm not used to doing things like that in the middle of a group of people.

Apparantly, it was getting quite late, so most of our companions decided to leave for some beauty sleep. This left me alone with Mel, Sodapop, and of course, Darry. I was still trying to coax out the millions of knots in his back but no longer blushing every time a moan escaped him. Seeing that Mel was resting her head on Sodapop, I asked,

"Hey, Mel?"

"Mmmm?"

"What did your dad say when he found out you were pregnant?"

Both their heads shot up straight and awake. Darry propped his head up on the arm of the couch and looked at them. Soda joined the crowd and looked at Mel.

"Uhhh…"

I sat up a little straighter,

"Mel…"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"You have told him, haven't you?"

"Uhhh…"

"Mel! You have to tell him. Being pregnant is not really something you can hide for long. Mel, you never ate enough to just say that you're gaining a few pounds."

"I know, Jess. I meant to tell him. I really did, but he used to say things like 'if you ever got pregnant you'd better be living with him' and I know it'll just kill him. Especially cause he's never met Sodapop and I just know dad won't like Soda."

As she talked, I could see the tears forming in her eyes and got off Darry's back. I insisted on giving her a hug and she started to bawl on my shoulder. In that moment, I felt so sorry for Mel. She was only 16 and Sodapop was almost 17, yet they were gonna have a baby. How could they pay for it? And more than anything, a baby would cut down on the time she spent with the gang and I know she loves that. One of 'em would have to quit their jobs so they can take care of the baby. Most likely the one that makes less…

"Jess?"

"Yeah, Mel, anything you need."

"You're hurting me."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

I let go and just looked at her. She stopped crying for a second and then went back to sobbing on my shoulder. As Darry was putting his shirt back on, he suggested,

"Hey, Mel, how about you just stay here tonight?"

Tearfully, she nodded and I handed her off to Sodapop.

"Hey, Darry, you think it's ok, if I stay here, too?"

His eyes gave a flicker of what looked like happiness and he nodded quickly.

We all talked together until about 3 when Mel fell asleep, soon followed by Sodapop, leaving me and Darry to talk 'til breakfast.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Remember**, **reviews are like energy drinks to me. **  



	8. One Hell of a Nightmare

**Dear me, it's a miracle. I updated somewhat soon. I had wayyyyy different plans for this chapter but this idea came to me while I was reading. This is one of my favorite chapters. It's so...ya. Hope y'all like it like I do. I'll try to update soon. **

**Disclaimer: I own almost everyone in this chapter (think about that for a second). I own everyone who doesn't have good character devolpment (the ones you don't know)**

**

* * *

**Sometime between 3 am and now, I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes only to have to squint in the bright light. Lifting my head from my enveloped arms, I peered through the window at the cars in the driveway. A pain shot up my back and through my neck. Fall asleep on the nightstand in front of the window never bodes well for my already sore body. Rubbing the back of my neck, I looked behind me to see who else was there with me. Steve was lying in the chair next to mine with his chin resting on his chest. Two-Bit was standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding a piece of cake in one hand and a freshly opened beer in the other. Soda was nuzzeling a tired-looking Mel. Geez, it's like someone glued those two together. It's been awhile since I've seen Mel without a Soda on her arm. If it weren't for work, they'd never separate. I smiled their way.

"Hey, sleepy."

I turned toward the kitchen to see Darry smiling at me. In return, I yawned and stretched my arms above my head.

"Mornin'."

Steve stretched out next to me and grumbled,

"Fivemoreminutessss…"

I smacked his knee,

"Get up you slacker."

Two-Bit cranked up the TV volume and shouted over it,

"Aww, give him a break, Jess. He had a fight with his dad and rolled up here around 5 in the mornin'."

Sodapop took his face off Mel for a second to tease Two-Bit,

"How on earth would you know that? You've never woken up before 7 in your life."

Two-Bit stuck his tounge out,

"Shoot kid, I can't even count that low."

We chuckled and I suddenly had the craving for a large piece of cake. I shuffled my way to the kitchen and cut a large block of chocolate and stuffed it into my mouth. Mel took this lovely oppurtunity to throw her fist into the top of my back. I doubled over and started spitting crumbs all over the floor. The cake was only halfway down my throat and was coming back up.

"Don't die!"

She laughed at me. With my eyes watering, I spluttered and coughed over the counter. While she continued to giggle, I slugged her in the stomach. As I came up, I gave a triumphant laugh. She glared as I grabbed another piece of cake. She playfully smacked my shoulder,

"You comin' in to help at work today?"

Barely chewing the cake, I nodded,

"You guys, just can't deal without me."

She gave me her trademark 'try me' look and I chuckled. Deciding to switch the mood I leaned closer to her,

"How ya doin'?"

"I'm…better. Last night, I just…melted."

I nodded and felt like changing the mood. After flipping her collar up (she hates that) I headed for Darry's bedroom,

"Mel, we'll leave soon. I just gotta get my switch from Darry's room."

She screwed her face up and checked the clock,

"Why so early?"

Without even turning, I replied,

"Uniforms, hon."

She hated when I called her pet names, but oh well. Turning into the first door on the left, I pushed as the door hit something.

"Ow, cut it out."

Peering around the door at an awkward angle, I saw Johnny's back pressed up against the door.

"Sorry, Joh—"

Ponyboy, who was apparantly sleeping, yelled grumpily,

"Next door!"

Hurriedly, I closed the door and tried the next. Luckily for me, the room was pretty much empty, spare a Steve lying somewhere on the huge bed. As soon as I realized he'd moved when I wasn't looking, I took note that he was asleep. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I sneaked over to the dresser and scanned the top for my blue-handled lover. Hmph, no luck. Pouting, I investigated the hardwood floor. Not a speck of dust.

Darry seemed like the kind of guy who would be a perfectionist. Sitting on my knees, I made sure to inspect every inch of the floor. Not seeing it, I sighed.

"FinefineI'llgetup."

I looked over the matress to see Steve yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Oops, sorry, Steve. Did I wake you up?"

I took his groan for a yes,

"It's all right, I gotta go to work soon anyway."

"Oh, well, while you're up, you seen my switch?"

He shook his head and slipped into his shoes. Mel poked her head in the door,

"Hey, Sherlock, it was by the damn cake the whole time."

Mel threw it at me and quickly left the room to, no doubt, see Soda. As I stood up I grabbed a black comb and quickly shoved it through my barely managable hair and mumbled 'sorry' to Steve. Soda and Mel were sharing goodbye smooches as I entered the living room to get my shoes on. Darry lowered himself into the chair next to me and watched me put on my shoes.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Last night, I got to thinking. You an' me didn't exactly have the best start."

"Pah hah."

"Yeah, well. So how about you and me, kinda start over."

"…"

"Wanna go on a date with me?"

Wow, Darrel Curtis sounded like a nervous middle school boy asking his long-time crush to a dance. I just had to laugh. Not to be mean, but he just sounded so cute.

"Heh, sure, Dar."

He shot me a little half-smile and I yelled for Mel to leave poor Sodapop be. As the two of us headed out the door, I stepped back in for a second.

"Call me."

I said in the most seductive voice I could manage. Two-Bit looked up from his breakfast of champions,

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm at the phone already."

Laughing, I stepped back onto the porch to observe Mel getting in the drivers' side of my car.

"You better be takin' the long way to shotgun."

Snapping her fingers, she scooched over to shotgun.

Since we'd left early, we'd avoided the morning rush of people driving to work. It was actually a rather nice morning. It was one of those mornings with a nice crisp cool wind but the wind was only cool when you were driving down the pavement at 70 miles per hour with the top down. Cheerily, I took a puff of my cigarette and watched the smoke pass my head.

"Man, Jess, ain't Soda great? He's like…the perfect boyfriend. He's so sweet and he always knows exactly what to say. Have you seen him smile? Everytime he smiles, I just want to grab him by the shirt and…kiss him! Did I mention he's a heavenly kisser? Ser--"

A nearby gunshot interrupted Mel and the car careened off the left side of the road.

"SHIT!"

I yelled as I tried my best to make a sharp right. It was already too late. The back of the car had just skidded off the road and into the loose dirt. Despite my efforts to get back on the pavement, the car went into a spin-out on the dirt hill. A tornado of pale dust rose around us and blocked my view. Something smacked into the back of the car, hard, and slowed the spinning almost to a stopping point. When we did stop spinning, I felt the car give way to the loose dirt and start to slide even further down the hill. Urgently, I slammed my right foot down on the gas and luckily it worked. The car started back up the hill at an angle and I cursed the still-swirling tornado. Through the windshield I watched the whole front of my car flatten as it came into contact with a giant of a tree. We had stopped moving, completely. I sat in the seat and stared through the shattered frame of my windshield. God. My car. My mouth just hung open as I stared at the tree and the hood of my car. Unwillingly, I tore my gaze away from the scene.

"Mel?"

"Uuuh, yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

My car was…

Both my legs resembled Jello as I stepped out of the remains of my car. It felt like a dream as I walked around and looked at the front of it. Everything in front of the windshield was totalled. Flattened. I rubbed my temples and tears tugged at my eyes. Mel stood next to me,

"HOLY FUCK!"

I'd rarely heard Mel curse, but my car…was totalled. Tears rolled down my face as I foced my eyes to the back. I remembered the jerk that stopped the spin-out and observed the left taillight. I'd be surprised if the taillight wasn't a good way lodged into the trunk. That was my car. My car. I choked out a sob and tears streamed down my face. Mel gave me a hug and I sobbed into her shoulder. Then I saw what started it all: my tire shredded. Not a gunshot, my tire shredded on me. Pushing Mel away, I squatted down and observed the completely shredded tire.

"Come on,"

I said trying to cover up that I had been crying.

"let's get the spare on."

She looked down at me and nodded.

"First, let's get it out of the tree."

In the middle of that sentence I almost started sobbing again, but I nodded. Mel walked around and started to pull the car from the back. I strode to the front and started to push a flat piece of the twisted metal. As I pushed, beads of sweat formed on my back, neck, and forehead. Centimeter by centimeter the car was removed from the tree. Only when I was pushing did I noticed blood running down Mel's face. When she noticed me staring at her, she touched her temple gingerly and noted the blood. Smiling, she reassured,

"Jess, don't worry. I'm fine. You're bleeding, too. Your hand."

Sure enough, my hand was soaked with blood even though I didn't notice the metal cut me. This was definitely not the first time I'd put blood and sweat into my car.

"C'mon, Jess. Let's go over to the DX."

I could not believe her!

"MEL, this is NO time to go visit Sodapop!"

She sighed and finished changing the tire,

"No, Jess, it's much closer than your place or the 19."

"Oh,"

I said quietly,

"sorry."

She patted my shoulder,

"No problem, Jess. Let's start pushing."

Mel knew me. Not just as a friend, but as someone who fixed cars. She knew I was NOT going to leave MY car in the middle of nowhere no matter how wrecked it was. I smiled faintly, tears still in my eyes,

"Let's take turns pushing."

I actually had no intention of letting Mel push.

With her steering in the driver's seat and me pushing in the back, we got the car back on the road and moving in the right direction. Like I had mentioned forever ago, the breeze was only cool if you were speeding 70 miles per hour, we were not. Several times, she'd tried to initiate a conversation, but I was in my own world.

I remember when I'd first seen that car. A seventy-five year old man came in with it painted a deep blue color. As soon as I'd seen her, I knew she belonged in a shining attention-grabbing red. The man, Mr. Reynolds, had had her for two years now and was just checking her in for a tune-up. I remember how I would stand in front of the open hood and just marvel at the amazing craftmenship of all the amazing instruments. She was a beauty. A dark blue 1959 Corvette Roadster. I even replaced the cruddy transmission for free and didn't tell anyone. The day she was picked up from the garage was a sad day for me. Strangely enough, a month later, Mr. Reynolds had a heart attack behind the wheel and died. Marty, from the tow shop, brought it in completely totalled (not unlike it is now). But, I recognized it immediately. Mr. Reynolds had had two daughters but neither of them had a taste for cars. Shane called me into his office one day.

"Hey, Jess. How's it goin'?"

"All—"

"Rhetorical, darlin'."

"Oh."

"Anyway. Know the 'Vette."

"Yeah."

"Nobody wants it. So, if ya can fix it, ya can have it. But, as always, customah cahs come foist."

I ran out of there like the wind and after a year and a half of working after hours, I had her in glorious shape. She was an amazing red color and the first time I took her out was one of the best days of my life. She was my baby. My girl. My car.

Mel's voice shook me out,

"Jess, you-are-going-to-pass-out-from-heat-stroke-let-me-push."

Summoning up a good amount of breath, I yelled,

"NO!"

"Seriously, Jess, lemme push the rest."

I shook my head and watched the sweat fall off. She sighed and sat back in the seat.

"What time is it?"

I was barely able to get it out.

"Noon."

God, it seemed like we'd been out here forever. The heat was making me dizzy but I kept pushing despite my whole body still being sore. About thirty minutes later, Mel gasped and shouted at me,

"Jess, go a little bit further. I can see the sign, we're almost there."

I really wished she hadn't told me that. It only made me ache more. My body was just about to give out when I heard Steve's voice. Oddly enough, it gave me the last little bit of strength I needed to make it to the DX parking lot.

"Hey, Soda, it's your girlfriend and you should check out the clunker she brought us."

Inhaling sharply, I yelled at him,

"Shut your damn mouth, Steve Randle."

"God damn, Jess! Is that your car?"

I heard Steve run around the gas pump to help me push.

"Steve, I've been pushing this thing for hours and I don't need your help."

Mel jumped over the seat and smacked me,

"Don't be stupid, you idiot. Let him help."

Once again I shook my head and noticed Steve stand by and watch me. As soon as I'd felt the cold air conditioning of the car garage I stood up, sighed and effectively collapsed. Steve managed to catch me and hold me up. This was the time I noticed my hand was leaving a puddle of blood on the floor. Soda was standing in front of my car with his mouth open.

"What the HELL happened?"

His yelling echoed through the building. Steve swung me up by my knees and held me honeymoon style,

"Fuck, I dunno. But I'm gonna help Jess get cleaned up."

Steve carried me away from the car and I think the soreness finally caught up with me cause my muscles seemed to lock into place. The last thing I heard before I passed out was Mel starting the story back from the front porch that morning.


	9. Change of Scenery

**Kudos to me! I've updated! Hope you like it. Nothing amazingly exciting in this chapter but I had an ephiany at 3 in the morning last night that I hadn't described teh gang. slaps myself oi. Hope you like it.**

**Disc: I own the cool ones! haha just kidding those crazy females belong to me.**

I woke up but tried to keep my eyes closed. There was a large, soft, empty bed under me and I could feel sunlight streaming in from the spaces in the curtains. Rolling over, sharp pains danced under my skin and I growled quietly. Snuggling deeper into the white sheets, I tried to fall back to sleep. But, alas, my body had seemed to fill its nightly quota and willed me to get up. Grumbling, I flipped onto my back with an unneccesary amount of pain and stared up at the white ceiling. I always loved the feeling when I woke up alone and had no sense of time or even the day. One thing I did not love was when my throat was entirely parched. Craning my neck, I noticed a large glass of water and two Asprin on the nightstand to my left. Ah, home sweet home. I took a swig of water before downing the pills. From outside the white door, I heard several voices that were obviously my buddies. Still staring at the ceiling, I pictured them.

Emily was short. Actually about my height. Her hair was now a cool dyed red color. When I met her it was sea-blue so who knows what the original color was. I could never pull off her hair, especially since she always has a long lock of hair over her right eye. Personally, I could never stand having hair in my eyes and I had no idea how she did it. Her skin was a little whiter than mine but I had a much bulkier frame than she did. Emily was one of those girls who was amazingly thin no matter what of how much she ate. Her frame was like Mel's. Mel was also amazingly thin, but her skin was a lot darker than the rest of ours. Mel had big brown eyes and long shiny black hair. Back in high school, she was a cheerleader and I always thought she had the classic cheerleader body and frame.

Laurel's body was like mine. The two of us were definitely not overweight we just weren't…underweight. But at least she was tall. She could've been a whole four inches taller than me! I always liked her hair. She'd recently dyed it her favorite color, black. It was long and cuved to fit her face. She was always wearing the perfect amount of black eyeliner. Every time I saw her, she had on some random colored t-shirt and black jeans. How the hell she could pull off black jeans was beyond me. She wore plently of fancy silver rings and you could always tell when she was dating someone cause a different one was missing. Her and her long-time boyfriend had just broken up last week and she was taking it pretty hard for awhile. I would catch her staring at the ring she'd given him sometimes. People always thought that Laurel and Becca were sisters. They sorta looked alike. They both were the same height, but Becca had long perfect brown hair. No matter what she did in a day her hair would always be perfect by the end of it. Bec was my drinking buddy so the two of us always had probably amazing memories that neither of us would ever remember.

And then there was Johanna. We all called her J. She had a ton of friends even outside the group. Sometimes she would leave to go hang out with her other friends, but we all understood. I always thought the was the thinnest out of all of us. She had long pretty brown hair and a great smile. Usually she was rather quiet but, jeez, when she opened up. She was a great gal. Despite having a pretty thin frame, she loved to smack me for saying stupid things. I'd never hit J though, I always feel like if I hit her, she'll fall apart right in front of me. Ha. She was actually a strong chick. Definitely handy in a rumble. Hell, they all were.

I yawned and stretched out on the bed as I listened to the now-louder voices outside the room. The door clicked open and I could hear Laurel enter. Sitting up, she hugged my shoulders awful roughly.

"Hey, Buddy."

She said squeezing my shoulders together. And, of course, she was sporting her black jeans.

"Hey, Buddy."

I copied, propping myself on the headboard. She plopped onto the bed next to my legs and smirked at me,

"I heard what you did, you idiot."

I smiled and reached for the glass of water.

"You're something else, you know that?"

Peering at her over my glass, I wanted to know what she meant.

"Find another person in Tulsa who'd push their totalled car fifteen miles in 104 degree heat."

"Bah," I started pushing the empty glass on the nightstand, "you should see me in 80 degree weather."

She chuckled and smacked my shoulder hard enough to make me wince.

"Hey, La—"

The entire gang burst into the room with enough noise to chase any past idea of silence out of my head. J spread her legs and put her hands on her hips. Her brows were furrowed,

"Jessica Marina O'Malley!"

Dear lord, did she just call me by my full name?

"You are such an idiot! Do you have any idea how hot it was out there? You could've died from a number of things! Heat-stroke, stress, or maybe it would've been a good time for some alcohol poisoning to kick in!"

I just smiled stupidly. Sighing, she smacked my head and sat on the nightstand. Mel appeared behind me,

"Aww, cut off the third-degree J. You know how stubborn Jess is when it comes to cars."

Bec lit a cigarette and questioned,

"Is your middle name really 'Marina'?"

I grimaced,

"Yes, yes it is."

She patted my back,

"Condolences."

Emily stole Bec's smoke,

"You've been asleep forever, man. I wanted to wake you up, but that hooker out there wouldn't let me."

I looked around, confused,

"How long have I been sleeping?"

Mel threw herself onto the bed,

"Oh I dunno, about 2 days."

2 DAYS?

"Awww, crap. Shane's gonna have my head."

They all nodded at the same time. Laurel stretched out,

"Actually I explained it to him. He understands. Thinks you're an idiot but understands."

Looking down, I nodded,

"Hey, Em, you said that hooker out there wouldn't let you wake me up?"

"Yeah?"

"Who might that hooker be?"

Emily called everyone a hooker. Becca spoke up,

"Your dog-brow boyfriend."

"Steve?" I said, confused.

Johanna stood up in front of Becca,

"Yup. When you fainted at the DX, he caught you," the two of them overdramtically imitated the motion, "and then he whisked you off to his house, refusing all help and offers."

Laurel interjected,

"If you ask me, that boy's got a crush on you."

The lot of them all nodded. My face screwed up,

"Y'all're crazy! Steve doesn't have a crush on me."

All of them rolled their eyes at me. Laurel smirked mischeiviously at me,

"You know, uh, I could ask him out for you?"

"Hooooh no way!"

She's asked out one other guy for me and let's just leave it at 'it didn't end well'. She smiled at me and stood. Painfully, I followed suit and left. My clothes were soaked with cold sweat and blood and tightened around me as I walked. Outside the room, someone was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper with his shoeless feet on the table. He put the paper down and glared at Emily,

"Did you wake her up after I told you not to?"

Emily narrowed her eyes,

"No I did _not_. She woke up all by herself."

Steve redirected his gaze to me but immediately stared back at his paper,

"Mornin', sleepy."

Haha that's exactly what Darry said to me the other day.

"Hey, Steve. Thanks for lettin' me crash here."

"No problem, Jess. Anytime."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the gang exchanging glances. Needing to sit down, I pulled out the chair to the table and sat down.

"These are some pretty nice digs, Steve-O. Where're your parents?"

Coldly, he replied,

"Out of town."

I'd rather not delve into a topic he obviously didn't want to talk about.

"Uh, Jess?"

Emily started.

"Yeah?"

"We're kinda on our lunch break so would you mind if we went back to it?"

I squinted up at the clock and read 12:15.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Waving them off they left in a cloud of noise. For a bit, I stared at the back of Steve's newspaper. It was pretty awkward there at the table. Eventually, he stood up and stuck his head into the fridge.

"Jess, how about you go down to the bathroom and take a shower and I'll see if I can find any of my mom's clothes that'll fit you."

"Aw, thanks Steve. Sounds like a plan. Where might your bathroom be?"

He pointed straight down the hall. I pushed myself off the chair and headed towards that way. His voice stopped me,

"You look awful."

He smiled and winked before passing me. I stared at his back for a second, definitely confused. Shaking my head, I continued towards the bathroom. With amazingly sore muscles, it was painful to peel the soaked clothes off my wet skin. It sort of felt as if I was peeling my skin off. The hot water felt incredible on my pained sore muscles. My back was the worst. I've always had a bad back and the car thing just made it intolerable. I was watching the shampoo drip into my hand when the door clicked open. Steve's silhouette hesitated before stepping into the bathroom. With some strange intent, I watched him run his left hand through his hair and put the clothes on the sink. Right then he turned towards me and if there wasn't a shower curtain we'd be staring directly at each other. I heard him sigh and leave the bathroom.

What the hell was that about? Thinking to myself, I finished up in the shower and grabbed a towel off the towel rack. Dabbing the wetter parts of me, I observed the clothes folded neatly on the edge of the counter. On top was a low cut pink blouse that made me cringe. Under the blouse was a bra. Tucking my towel in, I held it up,

"What are the chances he got a 36C?"

Not likely. The tab, instead, read 32B. Ow. Gingerly, I put it on and over it, the pink blouse. While I was buttoning the blouse up, I saw something that made my face drain of color. I stopped and held it up; a large black poodle skirt with a pink dog on the bottom. Finishing up the shirt I shook as I pulled it on.

…

Dear lord.

Opening the door, I shuffled out dejectedly. Steve was in the kitchen making lunch. As soon as he heard me enter, he turned around to look at me. I blushed pathetically as his mouth fell open and he started laughing.

"Jess, you look like a marshmellow. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would look _that_ bad. Here follow me."

He headed the way of the bathroom but turned left right before.

"You can wear my clothes. Pick out whatever you want. God, you look awful. Mine if I take a picture?"

My eyes flew open,

"NO! NEVER!"

He laughed and left the room, most likely back to the kitchen. The uppermost drawer featured piles of Steve's shirts. After curiously observing what was under the shirts, I found a bunch of muscle shirts. Planning it in my head, I pulled out a semi-small white one and layed it on the bed behind me. The next drawer featured Steve's underwear. Being all right with the underwear I had on, I closed it and moved to the next. Yes! A drawer full of blue jeans. Pulling out a pair, I kissed them and placed them next to the shirt. Thankfully, the blouse and bra was replaced with Steve's muscle shirt. It fit perfectly. Unfortunately, the pants did not. Opening the last drawer and the closet doors, I finally revealed the location of a belt. Filtering through them, I finally found a nice one with a wolf on the buckle.

Staring in the mirror, I combed my hair and decided it would look better in a ponytail. I looked around for something to tie my hair up. On the bedstand lay a shoestring.

"Eh, I'll give it back to Steve when I return the digs."

Easily enough, I tied my hair up into a high ponytail.

"Much better…"

I mused to the mirror. Leaving the room, I could hear my stomah grumble awful loudly. Steve was eating and looked up at me as I walked in. Once again he was staring. Like a model, I spun around on my heels,

"Better?"

"Much."

After lunch, I got Steve to drive me down to the 19. Apparantly, someone had towed it there while I was passed out. If there was one thing I couldn't wait to do, it was start working on my car…


	10. Collecting Dues

**Grrrrr...I was working on this chapter all day yesterday so I could publish it when I was last on the comp but-the-servers-were-busy. OmO grrrr. Anywho, it's up now. I liked this chapter. I wanted to make it longer but it was 10 pages already so I thought 'to hell with it. I'll just put it up.' Yeah, long but cute. Hope you like it. **

**Disc: I don't own the Outsiders...or pepsi...or asprin...sigh**

** Thank you everyone who reviews me. I love it.  
**

I waved towards Steve's car as he drove off. He stuck his hand out the window in a sort of makeshift 'goodbye'. Lighting a smoke, I headed toward the garage.

"Well, well, well…Look wha' idiot decided ta come to woick. Whadda concept…"

Shane was out front charging some customer and managing to give me grief at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah."

He ditched the customer for a second and stood awful close to me so he could talk in a New York whisper,

"Jokes aside, y'all right? Ya come her' to woick or just to rub it in?"

Looking up at him, I grabbed a wrench,

"I have every intention of working today whether I'm all right or not."

He smirked and patted my shoulder before returning to the patient customer.

"Hey, look who's back!"

J yelled from across the room. God, I missed work. Bec took one look at me from under the muffler and burst out laughing.

"Holy shit, what are you _wearing_?"

I kicked the passenger side door just enough to immerse her in a cloud of grease.

"You shut it! It was either this or…a poodle skirt."

A few wrenches and other tools clattered to the floor before the whole building burst into fits of hysterical laughter. I grumbled and perched myself on a nearby table.

Mel almost collapsed next to me,

"You, haha, in a skirt, ha, is something we'd need to take a picture of and post around town! HAAA!"

Amazingly annoyed, I took a long drag on my cigarette.

"It's not like I own it or nothin'. It was his mom's."

Johanna stopped laughing,

"Who's? Dogbrow's?"

"Steve."

His eyebrows weren't that big…Laurel sat on the roof of the car and pointed at me,

"Soo…that would make _those_ his dad's clothes?"

"Nah, these are his digs."

Emily shook a wrench at me,

"Why don't you two just cut the bull and get married already?"

Pouting in her direction, I yelled, not wanting to get any more grief about Steve,

"Could it be he just likes me as a _friend_?"

They all made a 'pfft' noise at the same time and I could swear they were clones. J smoothly put her elbow on my shoulder,

"Darling, apparantly you haven't noticed, but Steve Randle is kind of an asshole."

My face screwed up as I watched her circle me,

"No, he's not!"

Laurel gulped her Pepsi,

"See, Jess, that's just it. He's not an asshole to _you_."

Emily yawned and turned away from me,

"Jess, that boy's known around town for being an asshole."

I was now confused…

"But then why would he be so nice to me?"

Bec smacked my head,

"He's horny for you, idiot."

I sighed.

"Hey! Will ya females stop ya yappin' and get back to woick?"

The chicks dispersed and I headed to the back room where my car would most definitely be.

"Jess," Shane continued, "ya gots a visitah."

Sighing, I pushed off the doorframe and headed back towards the garage. Darry was standing with his back against the wall. For a second I observed his muscular frame.

"Hey, good-lookin'."

"Oh, hey, Jess."

"What can I do for you, Darry?"

"I came to get that date I promised."

"Ooh, what did you have in mind?"

He blushed.

"We-ell, that new carnival just opened across town."

Damn, he was so cute when he was embarassed.

"Sounds great."

"Really!"

"Yeah, as long as you're drivin'. Haha."

He looked confused.

"Y-you didn't hear about my car? Well, it's kinda beat up."

"Oh…That sucks. Yeah, no problem I'll drive."

"What time will you arrive, my knight in shining armor?"

He chuckled and looked at me seductively. It took all my life experience to keep from smiling like an idiot.

"How about…5:30?"

"I will be awaiting you!"

Winking he turned and headed back to his car. Curiously, I turned and watched him go. He was walking backwards and staring at me. Seeing me looking at him, he blushed and turned back around just in time to pull a faceplant into the soda machine. Despite all my efforts, I burst out into laughter. Blushing like a beet, he waved and hurried off to his car.

I had officially buffed out three minor dents on my car when I glanced towards the clock. Hmm…4:45. Looking down, I figured that I shouldn't go on a date wearing some other guys clothes. Streching out, I let my voice ring throughout the building,

"J!"

"WHAT?"

"LEMME BORROW YOUR CAR!"

"WHY?"

"I GOTTA CHANGE!"

Her keys slid past the door and I jumped after them.

"Thanks."

I was actually excited about this whole date thing. Everytime Darry popped into my head, I had to smirk in spite of myself. Even though everyone tried to make Dar out to be a big scary guy, he seemed like a big squishy teddy bear. Luckily for me, buisness slowed down a whole bunch after 5 so the girls didn't really need much help. Usually people just came in now to ask stupid questions. 'Is this supposed to be on fire?' 'This was making a funny noise so I threw it away. Now what?' Oi vey.

It was surprising to me that my house was empty and no cars were in the driveway. Usually someone had a fight or something and I just let them in so they could rest or they just were bored and wanted to hang out somewhere. Reaching under the doormat, I pulled out the little key and unlocked the house.

"Honey, I'm home."

I'd always had a bad habit of saying that every time I walked into my house. Throwing my jacket onto the couch, I headed off to find some clothes that fit me a little better and were a bit more my style. Smoking, I threw open the closet doors Sinking down, I started to dig through the multitudes of jeans. Even though they all looked the same, I searched for a specific pair. Eventually I dislodged them from their place in the back. Aaah, perfect…These were my favorite jeans. Perfectly tight enough to show off but also moveable. Standing, I proceeded to put on my jeans and find a suitable shirt. On top, lay a pretty faded bright red Mickey Mouse shirt. As far as hair went, I just decided to redo it as a ponytail. Having the reputation I did, I felt stupid focusing on my clothes and hair like some little middle school girl.

Waving the mirror off, I sighed and headed back towards the door. Placing the key under the doormat once again, my mind wondered why I don't worry about the threat of burglers. There was absolutely nothing keeping someone from getting my key and swipin' everything in sight. All my stuff was important to me but it wasn't the kind of stuff that had a high resale value. 'Sept my guitar. That gorgeous instrument would cash in a pretty penny. I loved that guitar and I was actually rather good despite not having much time to play it. My switches, too. As of now, I probably had 20 bucks worth of switches in my stash.

Pushing my puffed out hair down, I pulled into the ever-so-familiar driveway of the 19. The sun was halfway through setting on my left as I slammed J's door. My green eyes scanned the parking lot for evidence of Darry, in vain. It was only 5:10 and he wasn't that desperate.

"Whooo, someone got dressed up!"

Emily taunted me immaturely. Johanna looked me up and down,

"How? That's shit's all she wears."

Pouting, Emily returned to her 2-story card house. Laurel was sticking a spoon onto her nose across the room,

"Nah, you look nice."

I grabbed a pepsi from the fridge and mumbled back at them.

"Glad you girls ain't goofin' off at work."

The lot of 'em stuck their tounges out at me. How mature…Obviously bored outta her mind, Becca lays on the gritty gray floor.

"Where's he takin' ya?"

"'Musement park across town."

The decision was met with mixed feelings. Laurel thought it was sweet while Johanna, Emily, and Becca thought it was cheesy. Hey, wait…

"Whatever. Where's Mel?"

Emily stretched her arms over her head,

"Left right after you did. Said she needed to go home for some reason."

Throwing myself into a chair, and nearly missing, I asked,

"She ain't spendin' the night with Sodapop?"

"Probably."

J was beating Bec at a wrestling match on the ground across from my chair when a pair of bright headlights turned into the driveway. Having nothing better to do, we all watched the car park and a tall figure step out. My eyesight was always a crapshoot so I was the last one to see who it was. Even before I could make him out, I realized it was Darry just from the taunting smiles I was receiving. He was very handsomely sporting a black shirt that looked like it could fit someone my size and a _snug_ pair of jeans. As soon as he'd stopped walking, J and Bec were up.

"Let's see here, mister."

They playfully scoured him like two vultures planning their next prey. Nodding and grunting the two of them stood between him and me and folded their arms while trying to keep their 'serious faces' on.

"What are your intentions with Ms. O' Malley, Mr. Curtis."

He craned his neck to look at me but the vultures stopped him,

"Hey, bub! Look at us when we're talking to you. We asked you a question."

Scratching the back of his head awkwardly, he answered,

"Uhhh…good?"

They rolled their eyes and huffed,

"All right, but we'll be watching you, Mr. Curtis."

In turn, they dispersed and I stood. He stared at me for a second before throwing out,

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You look…really pretty."

Snickers could be heard from the back room. Waiting patiently for them to end I joked,

"You think I look pretty now you should see me when I'm drunk. Or is it…I should see you when I'm drunk. Anyway something like that."

He laughed and said amazingly quickly,

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

"HAVE HER BACK BY 10!"

This ensued lots of laughter and giggling from the back room. The two of us walked out towards his car. I stopped right before the hood,

"Ford? '62?"

He looked at me with surprise,

"Y-yeah. How'd you know that?"

"I have a gift and…I work at an auto shop."

Bowing his head, he nodded.

"Of course you do…"

As I tore myself away from the hood of the car, he held open the passenger side door and ushered me in. If there was one thing I hated, it was when someone opened the door for me or pulled out my chair so I could sit down. I'm a grown girl and I can get my own god damned door. Thanking him, I forced a smile and got in the car. It was actually a rather nice car. The looks may not be so hot but she seemed like she's run pretty smoothly.

"Who does your tune-ups?"

He stared at me blankly,

"'Scuse me?"

"On the car..."

"Oh! The car…Uhh…Sodapop."

"Good deal…"

And thus ensued an awkward silence.

"Hey, Darry, is Mel over at your place?"

He shook his head with a look of concern I could tell had been etched into his face over the years.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just whenever she's not with the girls she's usually with Soda."

"Nah, Soda's back at the house with Steve but Mel's not."

"Hmm…"

I had a bad feeling about…something…

"How's Melissa doing anyway?"

"She's pretty normal right now. One thing I'm worried about is that she hasn't told her dad, yet."

"God…poor girl."

"Yeah, she wants me to be with her when she does. Her dad seems to like me. Despite, well, everything."

"Not a greaser fan?"

"Not in the least."

"Any chance he'll like Soda?"

"Amazingly little. Imagine your daughter just coming up to you and telling you 'hey, dad. Guess what? I've been dating the most popular guy in Tulsa for about 5 months. He's a greaser and his name is Sodapop and he works down at the gas station on the other side of town. Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant and it's Soda's kid.' No offense towards Soda. But it's just not the best circumstances."

"Jeez, that does sound bad. What about Mel's mom?"

"Uhh…I don't know about Mel's mom. One day she just came into work. Wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't do anything. Next day she was pretty much back to normal. A week later I asked her about it and she just told me her mom was 'gone'. That was all she'd say. Either her mom died or ran away."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"Mel's a real strong girl. It's just this baby…H--"

"How are they gonna pay for it?"

"Exactly."

"Where are they gonna live?"

"Who's gonna quit their job to spend time with the baby?"

"Soda's very optemistic about the whole thing…"

"I'm supposing you're more realistic?"

"Try to be."

"Mmm."

"Man, I'm barely makin' enough money now to support the three of us."

"Hey, Dar, if you need money, you can always call me."

"Hmm?"

"You know, I'm pretty comfortable money wise, but than again, I just need to support one person. You, I don't know how you do it."

"…"

We continued to drive in silence. Instead of it being awkward, I got the impession he was thinking about my offer. What a lovely start to a date…Finances! Mentally, I smacked myself.

"Darry, where do you work?"

Sighing deeply, he replied,

"I roof houses."

Wow, those guys were…wow. He looked at my apparantly surprised expression,

"What?"

"Y-you're a roofer?"

"Yeaaah."

"I've seen you guys around town."

He caught the part of my tone I was trying not to reveal and gave me a cocky side glance.

"Reeeeeally?"

"Yeah, you boys distracted me and almost got me in a car wreck."

Darry laughed whole-heartedly and stuck his arm out the window. Readjusting my sitting position, I mumbled,

"Maybe if you boys weren't walkin' 'round town shirtless…"

He smiled towards me with a grin I'd bet the Curtises didn't see too often. He looked awful cute when he smiled like that…Proud of myself for drawing out his smile, I cheerfully asked,

"Jeez, Dar, where is this place? Illinois?"

"Shoot! That was my plan for the second date..."

I laughed and realized that I'd never heard the greaser tell a joke.

In about a minute, the lights from the amusement park came over the horizon. I had such bad eyesight that every light looked like a little explosion of color. It just made everything prettier.

"We're here."

Trying not to seem too eager, I hopped out of the car and met him in the front. I glanced wickedly towards him.

"Hey, Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"Race ya'?"

Before I knew it, he had taken off ahead of me. I yelled and tore off after him. He was damn fast but, hell, so was I. The two of us ducked and weaved through the cars in the parking lot. Once we hit an open area, I could see he was about 3 steps ahead of me. Smoothly, I cut in front of him and smiled. As we finally slowed down to a walking pace, he grabbed me around the waist and started laughing between pants. With him panting on my neck, I teased,

"Soo, I guess I won that round, eh?"

"Yeah, well, darlin' I was goin' easy on ya."

"Really, huh? Me too, _darlin'_."

Smirking, he caught up to me and started walking next to me. Feeling like something was missing, I wrapped my arm around his waist. The two of us stepped up to the entry booth or whatever the hell you call it.

"2."

I said, leaning my elbows on the part under the window.

"That'll be 2.05."

Before I could pull the money from my pocket, something stopped me.

"Excuse me, what'd you just say?"

Even though I'd heard her the first time, she sounded a bit familiar.

"2.05! Ya' deaf lady."

Smiling a broad grin, I looked behind the glass window.

"I'll be damned. Sam is that you?"

Silence ensued until a pair of keys rattled on the door to the side of the booth.

"Fuck me over, it is you!"

"How's the biggest blonde bitch in Tulsa doin'?"

We shared a hug with plently more expletives. Sam was one of my old high school buddies' little sister. But don't judge her by that, Sam was a rough chick. She was taller than me despite being _4 years_ younger. This November, she was turning 16. The one thing, besides her killer fighting skills, that she was known for was her bright red hair. It was natural and I dunno anyone else who could pull off bright red hair.

"Jess, you bastard, what the hell you doin' here?"

She caught sight of Darry and socked my shoulder,

"Nice catch. Gotta brother?"

"Two, in fact."

"Oooh, anyone I know?"

"Let's see, the name Curtis ring a bell?"

"You're kiddin' me…"

"Nope."

"You're Sodapop's brother?"

Darry nodded.

"Darry, this is my old friend Sam. Sam this is Darry."

They shook hands firmly.

"You workin' here, Sam?"

"Yeah, but the suckers think I'm 17 so don't let on."

"No problem. Hey, you should come visit me and the girls at the gas station."

"Why on earth there?"

"We work there, dingbat."

"Awesome. The one where Sodapop works?"

"Hey, you need to stay away from him. He's Mel's."

"Dammit! Lucky bitch."

"Did I mention, Mel's with child."

"Holy fuck! You serious? Soda's?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Jeeez, I've missed everything. What's the name of your gas station there? I'm gonna stop by sometime tomorrow."

"The 19. You know it. On the south side."

"Yeah, I've been there. See ya."

"Try not to fuck anyone!"

She started to laugh,

"Hey, Jess. You still owe me one fight."

"Oh yeah, I do. Well if you wanna get beat that badly…"

"We'll just see about that, blondie."

"Allright, we'll talk about that tomorrow."

"See ya!"

Me and Darry headed towards the center of the park.

"How old is she?"

He asked once she was out of earshot.

"15, believe that."

"Jeeez."

"So, what first?"


	11. Not Bad Just Buzzy

**Sorry for the short chap. but I'd planned for this one to be short instead of going into amazingly boring details. Oi. It might take me awhile to update cause I need to actually see where I want this story to go. Haha ideas are welcome if you wanna see the story going in a specific direction. Hell, I might actually use it if the right inspiration hits. Cha.  
**

**Disc: Don't own nobody not no how, cept fo' all my girls and everyone ain't be knowin. BTW, I do NOT own Heartbreak Hotel by Elvis or Respect by Aretha Franklin. I am NOT using them in this story to make money. No aspect of this story is being used to make money. Any other brand, song, etc ain't be belongin' to the likes of me.  
**

**With that being said...Enjoy!  
**

To tell the truth, I've never had so much fun on a date. When Darry finally let go of all his worries and anxieties that made him the big overworked bear, he was an amazing guy. He told great jokes, showed off his amazing smile, and even played some pranks with me. Many times when he wasn't carrying me around the park, I wondered what Ponyboy or Sodapop would think if they could see their big brother now. Laughing, uncaring, enjoying life. I felt so sorry for the guy. Maybe later tonight I'll give him some extra cash…

"Two, please."

He informed the lady working the ice cream machine. She was wearing one of those funny paper hats I'd always wanted. She smiled sweetly towards us.

"What flavors?"

Darry pressed his index finger to his forehead and pretended to read my mind,

"Mi'lady would quite enjoy a scoop of strawberry and I…"

Leaning forward, I interrupted,

"He'd like a scoop of rocky road."

"How did you…"

"I see all the chocolate cake you eat, buddy."

Laughing, he took both cones and, skillfully, threw down a dollar. With one hand, he gave me my pink ice cream and and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He'd tried this once before but it didn't work out too well. Now, he was much more loosened up and could walk comfortably. Darry sighed happily and rested his head on mine.

"You know, Jess, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

It was actually a really pretty night. Even though it was almost a full moon there were so many clouds that darkness surrounded everything. It gave a sorta hazy romantic element to everything. By now, most of the Socs had left and the park was about 10 minutes from closing.

"How about we take a ride on the farris wheel and then get outta here?"

"Ahh, that sounds great."

I dunno how to explain it but the both of us had this sorta light-headed thing goin' on. It's like how you feel after you just had an amazing day with someone and it's on the point of winding down. The both of us are just stuck in this happy-buzzing-contented state.

As the two of us sat on the farris wheel, I sighed happily and rested my head on his chest.

"Jeez, Jess, you're shivering."

Seeing as how neither of us thought to bring a jacket, he wrapped his warm arms around me. At the top of the wheel the view was gorgeous. Little explosions of color were bursting out everywhere. Darry whispered in my ear,

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Amazing."

"Yeah."

This was amazing. _He_ was amazing. I've had entire relationships that were shorter and worse than this one date. And he hasn't even made a move. Hell, he hasn't even kissed me, yet! Of course, we did have sex but that didn't really count for anything…

I closed my eyes and just listened to his heartbeat. These were the kind of moments that were a crime to interrupt. But don't quote me on that…I'd get teased to death. Slowly, the ride came to a stop and the two of us sorta floated out and headed happily back to his car.

"My place?"

He asked while inserting the key into the ignition.

"Ohh, Dar, you know I had an amazing night tonight and I'd love to go back to your place but I seriously need some sleep."

Darry nodded understandably and asked,

"Soo, than your place?"

"That would be great, Dar."

"Mind if I turn on the radio?"

Smirking, I leaned forward and turned on his radio. Riveted on the road, he turned the dial until an Elvis tune blared out. He patted the steering wheel to the rhythm and I watched him mouth the words.

Well, since my baby left me 

_I found a new place to dwell_

_It's down at the end of a lonely street_

_At…_

While he was staring at the road, I flicked my wrist and changed the radio station. The start of _Respect_ by Aretha Franklin was the result. Holding my switch as a microphone, I sang into it.

What you want 

_Baby, I got_

_What you need…_

_Don't you know I got it_

As I was about to start the next line, Elvis interrupted me.

And although it's always crowded 

_You can still find some room_

_Where broken hearted lovers_

_Do cry…_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone_

_I ain't gonna do you wrong_

_Cause…_

…_so lonely I could die_

_Well, the bell hops tears keep flowin_

_Baby, when you get home_

_Yeah,_

…_been so long on lonely street_

_I'm about to give you all my money_

_You make me so lonely baby_

_Is to give me my profits_

_I get so lonely I could die_

_When you get home_

"You missed the house, doll."

He looked confused for a second then looked back towards my house.

"Oops, sorry."

Darry was so cute I laughed at him.

"What?"

He said, making a u-turn. As I pointed an unmanicured finger towards the radio, I commented.

"I won."

And it was true. Aretha Franklin was givin' a spellin' lesson.

"Damn."

"Heh, turn here."

Not surprisingly, the lights were on and music was shrieking at an ungodly volume level. Wonder what party had made their way over…Together me and Darry stepped out of the car. Smoothly, he grabbed my hand with his and we swung our arms as we walked. About a foot from the door, he stopped and took my other hand.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Jess."

His voice was just above a whisper.

"Me, too, Dar. Tonight was amazing."

"D'you think…we could do it again?"

"You know what, I'd like that."

"Really?

"What you think, I'm yankin' your chain?"

"Or a big tuff greaser's goin' soft."

"Watch it, buddy."

He stared at my eyes for a second. I leaned forward so that my lips were brushing his as lightly as possible. A smart redhead once told me that you should always do most of the leaning in a goonight kiss and let the big intimidating greaser come to you. For some reason, I'd expected the goodnight kiss to be soft. Ha. Roughly, he threw himself into me. Even though I was a bit surprised, I quickly recovered and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into me. To tell you the truth, I was curious to see where Darrel Curtis' hands would happen to end up. Smartly, he traced up to my neck mercilessly slowly, giving me chills. Darry was actually a lot more experienced and confident with his tounge than he let on.

Nonchalantly, I broke off the kiss and resisted every urge in my body to lick my lips or comment on his kissing skills. Smoothly, I waved towards him,

"See ya' 'round, Dar."

He stared at me with a competitive look and turned towards his car. My stomach felt buzzy. Not neccessairily bad, just…buzzy.

With a girly flourish, I opened the door and shouted dreamily,

"HONEY, I'M HOME!"

What I had expected to be an insane party with flying toilet paper and ripped bedsheets, turned out to be…an empty house. Well, mostly. A lonely Mel was sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap staring blankly at the coffee table. Hurriedly, I turned off the music. My ears started ringing from the sudden silence.

"Mel?"

I said trying to get some eye contact. Slowly, she stared up at me with tears staining her face and rimming her eyelids. Damn, I hated to see a greaser cry…I sat on the coffee table and questioned her.

"Jeez, Mel, what happened? Din't get jumped, didja? Ya' look all right."

"Nah, I didn't get jumped…"

"Spill it, cat, what happened?"

"Allrightallright. When I left work, I headed over to my house to go talk to pop. He was at work so I just waited. When he got home, he was all worried 'bout me and I din't know how to tell 'im. I just din't. So, I just kinda blurted it out and at first he din't believe me. But when he did…"

"Yeah!"

"He started pacing and yelling at me. He jus' kept yellin' an' yellin'. I din't know what to say. He was yellin' for a good thirta' minutes about how he was so disappointed in me and how he'd had so many hopes for me and how they were gone now and how I couldn't be anythin' but a teenage housewife no for some no-good greaser who wouldn't never appreicate me."

"Shit, Mel, you know that ain't true. None thas' true."

"And then he was quiet fo' awhile. Then he told me to…to…get out."

My mouth fell open. Instinctively, I grabbed a jacket and put it over Mel. She pulled it on to her willingly. I finally came up with something to say.

"Mel, holy fuck, you can always, wow, stay here. For as-long-as-you-need. Forever, I don't care. Jeez…I'll get you anything you need. Want me to get Sodapop?"

Looking down at her feet, she shook her head.

"No, I-I don't want to tell him, yet. You just go to bed. I know you haven't really been sleeping well lately, you looked awful this morning."

Mel smiled thinly.

"Mel, you sure you don't want me to stay down here with you—"

"Yes! Go to bed."

"How about I just get a bunch of pillows and sleep on the floor? Would you oppose?"

"Nah…"

She sighed and I started to execute my plan. Mel was right, I did need sleep. As soon as I'd hit the sack, I was out.


	12. Flesh Wounds

**Sorry it took so long to update! I just started my first year of high school so everything's kinda - blaaaaaha. Here we go, enjoy!**

**Disc: I only own the people you don't know!**

When I finally woke my lazy ass up, my face was sizzling from laying in the sun for too long. Squinting, I looked around for Mel, finally having something to say to her. The only thing that remained was her small black purse. Sighing, I stared at the clock, feeling worse for Mel than I had the previous night. Getting kicked out of your house was pretty bad in itself but that's Mel's only family. Her friends are now all she's really got. Realizing that I had barely enough time to drive to work, I wondered if I should make time to take a shower and just be late. Taking into consideration that I worked at an auto shop and that no one would really care, I grabbed my keys and headed out.

The next four days were pretty normal. I woke up in random positions around my house, went to work, had a grand old time with my buddies (except for Mel. Ever since the night her dad kicked her out, she'd been staying at mine or Darry's place and'd been really out of it), but there was one main difference in my life and his name was Darrel Curtis. Everyday this week I'd spent time with him. Recently, we went out on a date to the movies and he was a perfect gentleman, which I am supposing he will continue to be for awhile. Call me crazy, but I'm really starting to like him…

Despite everything that seemed normal, I had had a bad buzz in my stomach all morning…

The black phone cut the air and nobody moved to stop it.

"Jess…"

"Yeah, Em, I'll get it."

"Can you—haha."

The only thing weird that'd happened today, was that J didn't show up. One thing about J is that she's a damn hard worker and she'd have to be disembodied to miss a day of work. That was one of the many reasons Shane liked her. As if the sound of the ring could shed some light on the call, I hesitated before answering it. Jesus christ, it's a damn phone call why was I being such a god damned wimp? Growling, I violently answered the phone.

"'Llo?"

"Hello, Jess?"

"J…What's wrong?"

"What? Do you already know?"

"Know what?"

"'Bout Dally?"

"No, what happened to Dal?"

Heavily, she sighed and I could hear a loud voice talking in the background.

"He, just…got into a bit of trouble."

"Oh, god. What happened?"

"I'll let him tell you. Just…come down to the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"And don't tell anyone will ya'?"

"But J, what the—"

Alas, the line was dead. Grr. Even more violently, I hung up the phone and grabbed my jean jacket from the desk. Quickly passing by the occupated cars, I mumbled,

"I'm going to the muhmanahaha."

"All right."

Ah, I loved these guys. I could just picture them later asking where I went and realizing that I actually didn't tell them. But anyways. Why on earth would Dally want me? A better question is, why would Dally call J first? I never thought those two would be close…Feeling as if I was about to need a smoke, I lit one in advance. The millions of things Dallas Winston could've gotten himself into ran through my head at lightspeed and I sighed wondering which one he'd picked.

My drive across town would've been completely silent if some asshole hadn't cut me off…grr. People in Tulsa can't drive for shit.

I hated hospitals. They were so sterile and quiet and they just gave me the creeps all over. I pulled the white chevy into an empty parking space and made my way across the lot and inside the doors. The stank, unventilated frangrance hit me full blast. Half holding my breath, I stepped inside. Several of the nurses were standing by the doors sporting strangely short dresses. Smirking to myself, I pondered the fact that Dally might not hate being here after all. The nurses that passed by me held their clipboards to their chests, as if I would waste my time stealing them, and hurried quickly by.

Patiently, I lay my elbows on the reception desk and waited for the big-haired, gum chomping lady to notice. After a minute and a half, I annoyedly kicked the desk and watched her turn around angrily.

"What?"

"Yeah, just give me the room number for Dallas Winston."

For a second, she observed me as if she were going to refuse and snatched the book from its resting place. Under her breath I heard her mutter.

"That hood's been wreeking havoc all day."

"I'll bet."

"Room 205 and there's no smoking in the hospital."

Completely ignoring her, I headed off towards the stairs.

Let's see…200, 203, 204, ah, 205. As my hand reached the doorknob, I was face-to-face with a tall brunette.

"Oh, thank god, Jess. You're here. I had to tell someone 'bout Dal."

"He in there?"

"Yeeeeah, but you might wanna prepare yourself for the worst."

"Man, it's Dal…How bad can it--"

"Pretty bad."

"…"

"Well, how come you were the first to know?"

"'Cause I was sorta there when it happened."

"Oh. Did he ask for me?"

She gave me a why-do-you-care look and I shrugged.

"Well then, why'd you call me?"

"Why not, Jess?"

Tiring of the conversation rapidly, I pushed open the door and stopped abrubtly. The cigaratte fell from my mouth unnoticed as I stared at Dally. No. This wasn't Dallas. This was just a blonde patient. Incredibly blonde…

I hated seeing him here like this because even though the two of us weren't that close, I respected the guy. If there was anyone I looked up to, it was Dallas Winston. No one could touch the guy. He was like the immortal greaser and, yet, here he was: lying before me, sleeping with strained breaths. My feet itched to leave but I stepped only forward, towards the body. As if my hushed steps were too loud, the strained breathing paused and his cold blue eyes opened and turned towards me. He smirked as if it was just another day and said,

"Hey, that's what I like to wake up to."

Heh. Same ol' Dal. My voice was quiet in comparison.

"Hey, Dal, how's it goin'?"

"Not too bad, babe. Can't complain. You here to bust me out?"

He pushed himself up slowly into a sitting postion so I could see the bandages wrapped around his chest. Grumpily, Dallas noticed me staring at the splotch of blood under the wrap.

"Shee, doll, only a flesh wound, I'll be fine."

Smiling thinly, I focused solely on his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know you will, Dal. You always will."

His remnants of a smile dropped and his eyes watched Johanna leave the room silently. The tension between us let me realize his hair was blonder than mine. His was almost white. I swear, if I pulled out my switch, I could cut the tension with it.

"I'm gonna be fine, Jess."

"…I know, Dal."

"Well, than, don't look so damn worried. It bugs me."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"Dal?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd J call me? Why not Soda or Darry or Johnny?"

He stared at the bed sheets and gritted his teeth.

"I dunno. Guess I didn't want the guys to see me like this. You know?"

It shocked me to hear him say that. I knew he was thinking it but I never thought he'd say it outright. Containing my surprise, I nodded soberly.

"The guys, they're my buddies. They…"

"Respect you."

I finished for him.

"Yeah, somethin' like that."

He was obviously very uncomfortable getting all 'touchy feely' with another greaser. But something itched me…

"Why'd you call me then?"

Our eyes met and a flicker of understanding passed over his blue marbles. I suddenly found myself being very embarassed that I had admitted my undying respect as we sat there in silence. I stared at the green arm of the chair I was sitting in and he stared at me.

"What happened anyways, Dal?"

"Ehh, some Soc was a little pissed and drove by carryin' a heater."

All awkwardness forgotten, I stared at him.

"He—shot you?"

"Yeah, doc says they just missed some important artery or somethin'."

"That'd be your heart, sweetie. Jesus, if Socs start totin' heaters that means…shh…trouble."

"Nothin' a bunch of tough greasers can't handle."

I smiled sincerely his way.

"When'd the doc say you could leave?"

Grimacing, he laced his fingers behind his blonde head.

"Day or two."

"You plannin' on honorin' that?"

"Not if either of you babes'll get me out."

Silence ensued for a few seconds.

"When're you plannin' on tellin' the guys?"

"Eh…I dunno. They don't even need to know."

"Dal, you know they'd want to know if you got shot."

Lighting a smoke, he nodded.

"Yeeah, I know. But they don't need to know just yet."

"So, you will tell them?"

"Yeah, I will."

"All right."

I stretched and stood, making my way towards the door.

"Jess, did you mean that?"

Confused, I turned my body to him.

"Mean what?"

"Uhh…nevermind."

"So, are you gonna stay here and terrorize for another day?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"Call me when you're ready to leave, man."

"See ya, Jess."

"Hope ya feelin' better, Dal."


	13. Another Day in the Neighborhood

**Holy love of Pete, I updated in the same WEEK. Yes, yes apocalypse take me. But as I have mentioned, I just finished my first week of my first year of high school so I don't sit home all day staring a rubber bands on weekdays anymore. Unfortunately, that means my main updating time is on weekends so I tried my best to get as many chapters out this weekend I could. This chapter would've been up last night as was my plan, but the site was down for maintenence so blah. Anywho, I'm ranting and no one's probably reading this...**

**Disc: I own all the hip cats you weren't aware of before this story.**

**Special Announcement: Thank you to everyone who's still with me. I love writing and I love it when people read it and stick with it. It's the reviews that keep me going! Love you. **

Walking slowly, me and J silently left the hospital. As the glass doors swung shut behind us, J placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Jess, he's gonna be fine."

Smiling, I nodded and stared at her. Johanna was one of my oldest friends and she probably knew how I felt better than I did.

"Dal's a strong guy."

She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"See you at work? My car's parked over there."

"I'll race ya back."

"You're on, blondie!"

Running to my car, I threw open the door and tore happily out of the parking lot. She was right on my tail until the first stop light where she switched lanes and sped 85 miles an hour through the yellow light. As I hit 80 to try and pass her, she swerved and I slammed on the brakes. She was laughing hysterically as I was forced down to 65. Switching into the farthermost right lane, I broke up to 85 and was even with her. J looked at me competitively and pressed onto 90. Slowing down, I threw the steering wheel to the right and into an almost deserted lane. Her maroon car sped along down the same road and I continued along below on my shortcut. After about a minute at 93, I hit the onramp and slid out at about a half-mile ahead of her. Hearing the tires squeal, I threw the car into the 19 parking lot and skidded to a halt.

Slamming the door shut and grinning like an idiot, I looked around for J. She was leaning against her car dangling a smoke from her fingers.

"What took you so long?"

What the hell!

"How the hell'd you get here before me?"

Falling in step with me, she answered,

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Laughing, we both stepped inside and clocked in.

"Oh, NOW you decide to show up, slackers!"

Laurel grilled from behind her Pepsi. There was a long streak of grease across her cheek and her hand was cut.

"Long day?"

"Yeeeah, but it was worth it."

She smiled in her little 'teddy-bear' way and giggled.

"Whoa, what happened?"

Johanna yelled taking a Pepsi from the cooler.

Putting her hands by her face she spoke.

"OOH, Ponyboy stopped by."

Emily growled as she counted out a fistful of dollars a customer just handed her,

"Don't get her started. She hasn't shut up all day."

Wrapping my legs around a backwards-turned chair I jeered.

"Awww, what happened?"

She squealed like a school girl and started to explain.

"Well something happened at his school today so they got let off early and he stopped by. He was so cute! We started talking about movies and stuff and…heaskedmetoamovietonight!"

I smiled towards her as she skipped around the garage happily. Mel had just finished pumping gas for a customer and made her way over.

"Oh wow, you two are finally here. Where'd you go anyway?"

Even though I was about to say something lame about picking someone up, Johanna interrupted me.

"We stopped back at Jess' house and fell asleep."

And I thought my excuse was lame…

Becca gave a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding me."

God, was this lame.

"Nope, we passed out pretty good back there."

Mel stopped,

"Wait, where were you?"

"Taking a catnap."

I ventured, glad they unwillingly believed us.

That night, Mel, Laurel, and I all headed over to the Curtis house for some well-deserved entertainment. Laurel was so hyped up for her date with Ponyboy she almost made us run there. The whole time she ranted about how adorable he was. Sure, Pony was cute in a 'nice kid' sorta way but he wasn't real devastatingly gorgeous.

On my left was Mel. How she lived before Sodapop was beyond me. She loved talking about him and about how perfect he was. How he was so amazing at everything and how he knew just what she was thinking and just what to say. Soda was more handsome than Ponyboy but too thin for my taste. I tended to fall for guys with some muscle mass, like Darry.

The two girls passed me as I held open the screen door. In the living room lay Steve. Figuring the clatter in the kitchen was Darry, Sodapop, Pony, and maybe Johnny were in the rooms. Who knew where Two-Bit was. Steve took a swig of beer and looked towards me.

"Hey, Jess. How's it going?"

"Hey, Steve."

Ponyboy came out from his room, devoid of Johnny, and wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and jeans.

"Uh, hi, Laurel."

"H-hey, Ponyboy."

"You look awful pretty."

"Aww, thanks. You too…I mean. You look tuff."

"Hehe, thanks."

"…"

"…"

"Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can me and Laurel go to the movies tonight?"

"Be back by 10."

"Yeah, yeah."

They both shuffled to the door, embarrassed; Ponyboy awkwardly opened the door for her. I chuckled quietly and hopped to the kitchen. Darry was smoothly manuevering a large wooden spoon. For a second I stood in the doorway and observed him in his tucked-in, unbuttoned light brown shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath. Smiling, I slipped up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist.

"Hey, good lookin'."

I mouthed into his shirt.

"Hel-LO, darlin'."

He let the spoon be and turned to kiss me. I kissed him back and felt his arms pull on the small of my back so I was pressed into him. Five centimeters away from him, I asked,

"Long day?"

"I missed you."

We both whispered on each other's lips. I chuckled at his eagerness and he gave me the smile that made him look so adorable. Drawing away, much to his dislike, I smelled the pot on the stove.

"Mmm, smells good. What's for dinner?"

"Those are the potatoes. The chicken's in the microwave. And, yes, I did have a long day."

"Really?"

I leaned against the stove and licked a bit of stray potatoes from my index finger.

"Long week, actually. We've had to work almost double time just to keep the contracts up."

"At no extra pay, I'm sure?"

"Hah, I wish. It's just been rough."

"Yeah, the shop's been real busy lately."

He covered the pot of poatoes and stood across from me.

"Hmm, Soda said the DX's been slower than usual."

"Ha, I guess there's a shift in the tide, eh?"

Darry chuckled and was about to say something when Steve interrupted.

"Hey…Jess, phone call for you."

Who'd be calling me here? Steve followed close behind me and he was followed by Darry. I picked up the lone reciever and pressed it to the side of my head.

"Hello?"

"Jess?"

"Yeeeah?"

"'S Dal."

"Oh, hey, man. What's goin' on?"

"Jess, I need you to pick me up. This place is drivin' me nuts."

"How ya feelin'?"

"Fine."

"'ll right, I'll be right there."

"Don't bring your car. I need the fresh air."

Snickering, I laid the phone down and looked around for my jacket, only to realize I was wearing it. Both Steve and Darry were staring at me; Darry with concern and Steve with…who knows. That boy's good at hiding what he's feeling. Probably has problems at home or something. Steve seems like the kind of guy who would.

"What's goin' on, Jess? Everythin' ok?"

"Yeah," insert fake smile, "Dal, er, just wants to…talk to me."

Steve's dark eyes narrowed as if he could tell I was lying.

"Dal does? I haven't ever heard of Dallas Winston wanting to 'talk' with any girl."

Darry shot him a death glare and Steve matched it with his own version. Jeez, what was with those two? They seemed to be fighting a lot more than I remember.

"Randle, I need to talk to you."

Dar's tone was low and threatening. Hoo boy. Something strange was going on…

"Well, guys, I'm gonna go talk to Dal. Be back soon."

I bounced out the screen door sensing fireworks between those two. The hospital was actually much closer from here than it was from the 19. If my calculations were correct, it's between 2 and 4 blocks. But these were definitely not the nicest streets in town. In fact, most of the newspaper-reported muggings and things happened on these streets. Last week, a kid was beaten to death here. If I recall correctly, it was because he threw a bottle at some greasers. This was also the streets you went to for some…expensive home entertainment. Tonight was pretty quiet though.

Quietly, I stepped through the filmy light of the street lamps with my hands jammed deep into my jacket pockets. The only thing lighting the night air was my freshly lit smoke that left silvery waves in its wake. A couple of run down cars passed by and a drunkard stumbled out of the flourescent deli I passed. He observed me somberly for a second before 'letting me through'. I turned the corner and left the drunkard and the deli behind me.

The bright sterile lights of the hospital crested the slight incline ahead of me. I threw my smoke away and sqeezed through the tight spaces of the parking lot. Throwing open the glass doors for the second time that day, I focused my attention to the door leading to the stairs.

203, 204, 205. Dally was laying on the bed, grimacing, with his hand over his eyes. His bandages must've been fresh because there was no blood splotch on his chest.

"Get out."

He said, obviously thrilled to see any human being.

"Fine! I walk all the way here to pick up your sorry ass and you kick me out."

"Heh, thought you were one of those nurses to make sure I was doin' ok. Get me outta here, Jess."

"Put some clothes on and we can get going."

"What, babe, you don't like what you see?"

One hand laced itself in my yellow hair while the other chucked his pants at him. He smiled my way and started to put them on. A short red haired nurse walked in and observed me cautiously.

"E-excuse me ma'am, who are you?"

"Uhh, I'm his…sister. Jess Winston."

Dally had stopped dressing and stared at me with his mouth open.

"Are…you here to take him home?"

"Yes, ma'am."

In all actuality, me and Dal didn't look too different. I was a head shorter than him but still had the bright, long, blonde hair. And we both had the same sort of stocky build, but he looked tougher than I did.

The whole time I was filling out the papers, Nurse 'Cici' was watching over me. I almost slipped up at the bottom and signed my name 'Jess O' Malley' instead of 'Jess Winston'. As she read over the information, Dal instigated,

"Miss, do you want a magnifyin' glass? Come on, hurry it up."

Sighing in what sounded like defeat, she put down the clipboard and waved us off. As the two of us left the hospital into the fresh, night air, I lit a smoke and handed it to an eager Dallas.

"Thanks for bustin' me outta that hellhole, Jess."

"No problem, Dal. Anytime."

"Watch out, I just might listen to that."

After a few minutes of listening to his boots click and passing the smoke back and forth, he laughed heartily and made me jump.

"That was great in there. You were right on the ball. I was gonna say you was my girl or somethin' but I didn't even think of sister. You'd be a great little sister!"

"'Little'? Bub, I'm still older than you."

"Yeah, but you're a whole lot shorter."

Playfully, I smacked him in the ribs.

"Oh, THIS is how you treat your big brother who JUST got out of the hospital."

Duh. Hospital, right.

"So, Jess, how's old Dar treatin' you?"

"Uhh, great."

"He ain't cheatin' on you or nothin', eh?"

I turned and looked at him slowly. What was that supposed to mean?

"Not-that-I-know-of."

"Good."

"Have you…heard something?"

"Eh, nah. Jus' checkin'."

Great way to unsettle me, Dal. I love you, too, man.

We walked back past the deli and through the smoky street lights until the lights of the Curtis house came into view. Just from the window, I could see Mel with Soda and Darry. Steve must have left after I did…because, unless that car pulling into the driveway was him, he wasn't here. The car had much too much merriment to be Steve so it was probably Two-Bit.

Dal threw away our long lasting smoke and commented.

"Looks like ol' Matthews brought another blonde over. Who is it this time?"

Alas, a tall blonde in a short skirt was in the arms of Two-Bit as they entered just ahead of us. Soda looked up from talking with Mel,

"Well, well, well, look who's gracing us with their presence tonight. Sir Two-Bit Matthews and his lovely lady followed by Miss O' Malley and her gallant escort –gasp- the famed and legendary Sir Dallas. I'm gonna faint!"

I smiled at his hysterics as he pretended to faint on Mel. In sync, me and Dal threw ourselves on the couch. Two-Bit was obviously half-cocked and wavered as he spoke.

"Ladies and germs! I introduce you to the most gorgeous pair of legs you will ever meet. Everyone…this is Nancy. Nanc, this is, aww hell with it…everyone."

We all signified her existence in some way as she laughed at Two-Bit. Two-Bits dream girl: blonde, nice legs, short skirt, will laugh at anything. Upon Two-Bit's overdramatic indication, she sat down confidently between me and Dal. Not even looking at Dal, she put her hand out.

"Nancy Mitchell."

Shaking it firmly, I smiled at her.

"Jess O' Malley."

"We-ell, aren't you a pretty little thing?"

From over the couch, Two-Bit yelled to Sodapop,

"Gotta love a girl with the same taste in girls as you. HA!"

Maybe he was a little more than half-cocked…

I chuckled at Nancy.

"Where'd he meet a broad like you anyway?"

She was definitely not a 'nice girl' like I had planned to put in that sentence. Just by the big curly hair and the heavy make up I could tell.

"Ah, the Dingo."

"You seem the type to hang out at a nice, classy joint like that."

She laughed and started digging in her purse for some smokes.

"And you seem the type to hang out with a bunch of tough greasers like these guys."

"Touche."

The other side of the couch spoke up,

"What am I? Chop liver?"

Both of them got into a heated discussion within no time and I made myself scarce among the couch. I caught glimpse of Darry in the kitchen and made my way in. Tracing the straps of his now-visible muscle shirt, I whisteled happily. He ignored the dishes and threw his arms around my hips.

"There you are! I'm not letting you get away this time."

He kissed the spot between my neck and my shoulder excitiedly.

"Whoa, bub, you still got dishes to do."

Sighing, he let me go and turned towards the dishes. I grabbed another sponge from the sink and started scrubbing a plate in the soapy water.

"What went on with you and Steve earlier?"

Before he could put the bowl in the dish rack, I watched his hand clench around it and his jaw tighten.

"Nothing."

He said faking happy.

"Darry,"

"Yes, my one and only?"

That, in itself, was enough to make me forget myself. I stood there, soapy, and blinked at him. He turned toward the sink and his face flushed red.

"…sorry…"

"No problem."

Unfortunately, my voice cracked and I flushed red and turned to the sink. We stood there washing dishes in silence for awhile.

"Did Steve…say something he shouldn't have?"

Darry was silent for a minute.

"It's complicated and you shouldn't worry about it."

I tried to meet his eyes to see if there was any insight to be had there but he avoided my gaze. Fine, if he wants to be like that, I'll just go ask Steve.

We, eventually, finished washing the dishes (he kept splashing me) and by then, Two-Bit and Nancy were gone. Soda and Mel were in Soda's room and Dal was passed out on the couch. Apparantly, Ponyboy was staying with Laurel at my house which, for some freak twist of fate, Darry was ok with.

Me and Dar left the terribly exciting scene for his room where I could give him a 'back rub'. Technically it wasn't because before I could think of giving him one, he'd flipped me over and was kissing me. The rest of the night was spent as a sort of 'territory control' issue more than hot sex. Well, there was no way in hell I'd let him be on top…That's my job.


End file.
